Laws of the Game
by Xazz
Summary: Modern AU. Malik is the soccer coach to Altair's son.
1. Prolog

Malik did a final count to ensure that the entire team was on the field, then did it again; he was missing someone. And he couldn't be missing someone since that one was his goalie. He better not be missing that one.

"Where's Raafe?" he asked no one in particular and did yet another check; no Raafe. He sighed and waved Desmond over.

"Yeah?" asked the younger man, still in college and way to enthusiastic about everything.

"Where's my goalie?"

"He isn't here?" Desmond did the same as he did and quickly checked over the team as they did their stretches while Malik's other assistant coach, Shaun, led them through it. "Shaun," he yelled.

"What?" the Brit glared at Desmond, he didn't seem to notice.

"Where's Raafe?"

He was contemplative for a moment and there was some talking among the co-ed team, "His father called and said he'd be a little late. He'll be here," he said after a moment and nodded.

"See, nothing to worry about Malik," Desmond clapped him on the shoulder.

"Right… Speak of the devil," he looked over hearing the sound of running feet.

"Sorry I'm late coach," Raafe ran up to Malik thankfully already wearing his uniform.

"Go start warming up," he pointed to the rest of the team. The kid was like a machine and didn't seem to get tired, and he let very few shots get through his quick hands. So there was a low cheer when he finally showed up and he gave them big grins his red jersey standing out amid the normal white ones.

—

There was of course cheering when the game ended and the teams high fived each other before returning to their side of the field and Malik grinned as he watched at least one of the players jump on another in a form of congratulations for doing a good job. He shook hands with the other coach. "You have a nasty goalie there Malik," he informed him.

"Yes, I do," he didn't even deny it.

"Though I am glad he's a goalie and not your forward," he added, Malik sighed, Duncan, one of the kids who played forward was still getting used to the position after playing blocker.

"If he'd let me make him forward I would but he just wants to be goalie," Malik shrugged helplessly and the other coach grinned cheerfully before they parted ways. On the sidelines Shaun and Desmond were giving the team their pep talk and congratulations for playing so well. Malik let them finish before speaking up and reminding everyone they didn't have practice on Monday because of President's day, to which got nods and he let them go.

"Malik," Desmond came up to him as he got his own things together, "Raafe's father wanted me to tell you he's sorry for the lateness," he said.

"Ah," he said distractedly. "Which one is he?" he asked looking around at the kids.

"That one," he pointed, "Right there."

"That's Raafe's father?" Malik couldn't help his stare as he watched his goalie run up to a man dressed casually, a toddler balanced on his hip and seemed to say something excitedly which made the man laugh, though at a distance Malik couldn't hear it.

"Yeah."

"He's really… young," Malik changed his sentence half way through since the man was almost unfairly attractive.

"I know right?"

"He give his name?

"Uh… Al-tyre? Ow! Shaun what the hell?" he snapped turning to glare at the red head who'd hit him over the head with his clipboard.

"It's Altair you idiot," he said with a huff and rolled his eyes behind his glasses.

"Yeah that was it," Desmond nodded.

"Why haven't I seen him before?" Malik asked, it was a good question, he tended to know everyone's parents by sight at least. "Does his mother usually bring him?"

"I don't think so," Desmond said, Shaun was shaking his head as well. Malik watched the small family leave, Raafe skipping next to his father and kicking up dirt from his cleats.

"Interesting," was all Malik said and went back to putting his things into his backpack.

* * *

For those who have read my other fics, you'll see I have reused names. I do that and whenever I happen to mention Altair having children they will pretty much always be named this.


	2. Chapter 1

Altair threw the door open when he heard a very familiar and very irritating sound from the living room, "Raafe!" he yelled, "If I've told you once I've told you a million times; don't wear your cleats in the house."

"Million an' one dad," Raafe called back.

"Raafe!" he snapped and glared down the hall towards the living room where he could see the boy just walking around in the new pair of cleats he'd bought him.

"But daaaad, I need to get used to them," he whined.

"Then go outside and run around," he said.

"But it's hot outside," he gave his father a smirk from the living room and not for the first time Altair was struck by the fact that the ten year old looked _just like him_.

Altair sighed, "Either wear them outside or stay inside and take them off."

"But-

"If you don't I'm taking them back to the store," he said sternly and Raafe stiffened slightly.

"Fine," he groaned theatrically and sat down on the wooden floor and yanked the new cleats off muttering under his breath.

"Where's your brother?" Altair continued.

The boy looked into the living room Altair couldn't see, "Watching cartoons," he said tying the laces of his shoes together and throwing them into the basket by the door before padding out of sight probably to do the same thing as Kamal and veg out in front of the TV.

Floors and sanity safe from Raafe's cleats Altair retreated back into into his office which consisted on a desk with an insanely comfortable chair at it, a bookcase crammed with books and several small filing cabinets. On the desk was probably the most expensive thing in the entire house, a computer, and only if for what was on the hard drives (and all the backup discs). Altair couldn't remember the color of the walls either because it was covered by a large cork board and almost every inch that wasn't was covered in papers, most of them being pictures very obviously drawn by children. He sat down with a huff at his chair and rubbed his temples, he was seriously having writers block, and it didn't help his editor was breathing down his neck about being on time; _for once._

He pressed his head against the desk after staring at the blank white screen for about ten minutes watching the little bar flash on and off. It really didn't help and he felt entirely to useless at the moment. He was pretty sure the white page was mocking him and it was really really annoying.

It took him an hour but finally he gave up and left the office. Like usually when he was frustrated he felt the need to move, usually he just paced, but he wasn't in the mood for that, he needed more than that. "Raafe, get your cleats," he said and the boy looked up from the couch.

"Why?" he asked popping his head up from the couch watching Altair come around, grab the remote and turn off the TV.

"We're going to the park," he said as Kamal yelled at him for turning off the. "Now go get your cleats and your ball," he said.

"Yes sir!" he said enthusiastically and leapt off the couch running to his room where Altair could hear some crashing, some grumbling and than finally a shout of eureka and the icosahedron was kicked out from the back room and down the hall where Altair stopped it with his foot and sent Raafe a stern look. His son just grinned though as he ran down the hall to the shoe basket and snatched his cleats up and they were on his feet in record time.

"Daddy, where go?" Kamal pulled on his finger tips.

"We're going to the park Kamal," he said.

"Ooooh," he nodded and went over to Raafe who was tying his cleats up quickly before he helped his brother into his own as Altair made a quick call on his cellphone.

"Ah, hello Altair," Giovanni Auditore answered the phone.

"Good afternoon, I was wondering if Petruccio was available? I want him to look after Kamal for me."

"I'm sure he'd be more than happy to watch your son instead of doing his chemistry homework," Giovanni chuckled.

"Good to hear," he glanced over at the two boys, Raafe picking Kamal up so he didn't have to walk down the short flight of stairs, which he still had trouble navigating. The sight was utterly ridiculous since Raafe had yet to hit his growth spurt and Kamal was bigger than his torso, but the boy managed it regardless. "Can he get to Washington Park?" he asked.

"He's got a car," was Giovanni's answer. "I'll tell him now," he could imagine the older man nodding.

"Thank you very much Giovanni," he maneuvered his foot to kick the soccer ball gracefully out the door before following it, grabbing his keys and locking the door behind him. Raafe caught the ball before it sailed under Altair's car.

"Of course," and Altair hung up, Raafe held the ball in his hands bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Calm down Raafe," Altair said furrowing his brows slightly at his son his mouth pulled into an amused smirk.

"It's been a while since we played though," he beamed at him as Altair unlocked the door and he climbed into the front seat, while Altair put Kamal in his car-seat. Like always though the toddler didn't want to get into it and struggled until Altair stepped back and folded his arms giving him a hard look. After that the toddler just made a disgusted face and sat in the seat arms across his chest irritably, letting Altair strap him in.

—

"Can we play now?" Raafe asked, Altair sighed, his son had way to much energy.

"Once Petruccio gets here," he said glancing around for a few more moments before he saw a familiar beat up looking car pull into the park parking lot. The Auditore's may have been wealthy but Giovanni didn't give handouts and made his children work for whatever they wanted, which was why the sixteen-year old Petruccio drove a car appropriate for his age and not something those brats from "My Sweet 16" got for their birthday. The teen got out of the car and looked around quickly, Altair whistled loudly and waved, and upon spotting him the youngest Auditore jogged over to them.

"Hey Mr. La'Ahad," Petruccio said when he got close.

"Can we nowwww?" Raafe whined.

"Go warm up," Altair pointed out to the grass and the boy slinked away disgruntledly. "Thanks for coming Petruccio," Altair said.

"No problem. It was this or study for Chem, I'd _much_ rather do this," he grinned at Altair.

"I would have too," Altair agreed. "It won't be for to long, I just need a set of eyes on Kamal," he patted his little son's head affectionately.

"Sure! C'mon Kamal, lets go to the playground," he told the toddler who was immediately more interested in Petruccio than Altair and followed dutifully after the teenager when he left.

"Daaaaad," Raafe called.

"I'm coming," Altair said with a huff and went over to where Raafe was sitting in the grass admiring his new cleats. Altair dropped the bag he simply kept in the back of his car by a tree and fished around in it, pulling out a pair of worn cleats his size from it and tossing his normal sneakers into the bag. Raafe simply tossed the soccer ball between his hands as Altair pulled on his cleats. "Okay, give me the ball," he said and Raafe hurls it at him with as much force as his skinny ten year old arms could muster; which actually was quite a bit.

Altair caught it on his chest and let it roll down to the top of his foot, holding it there, foot slightly raised off the ground. "Go stand over there," he pointed out towards the grass, "And try and stop my kicks," he said.

"You better not go easy on me," Raafe said sourly. "Cause I'll know," he added smartly.

"Yeah yeah, just go over there so I can kick this at you," Altair rolled his eyes and Raafe laughed but did as he was told scrambling to his feet and running about thirty feet away before stopping and turning around looking far to excited about this.

Altair juggled the icosahedron on his foot for a moment before he kicked it with a terrible force. It sailed right past Raafe who missed it by about a quarter of an inch. "Dang it!" Altair grinned slightly and got to watch him chase after it, dribbling it back over to where he'd been and then kicking it back at Altair. His aim was still rather terrible sometimes and it went wide making Altair have to move quickly to catch it and without breaking stride sent it back at him with the inside of his left foot with a bit less force then the first kick.

"Woo!" he managed the save this time. "Dad, when we're done with this I want you to show me how to do that head butt thing you do," he called.

"We'll see," Altair called back. "You save a few more and I'll consider it," he grinned widely and Raafe grinned back kicking the ball back to him.


	3. Chapter 2

I forgot to mention this last chapter cause... I just forgot okay. But so I don't have to explain it in story (and I never do since this is already five chapters long) but the meta story for how Altair knows the Auditore's is this. First, Altair used to work with Ezio (doing what I won't say) and two, both Giovanni and Altair use the same lawyer; La Volpe. One of my favorite fanfictions has La Volpe as a lawyer and I totally stole their idea 8D Also; yes Altair is an author. It was part of the prompt over on the kinkmeme that Altair was a stay at home dad who was an author; that's my only explanation for it. Okay. Done, back to your regularly scheduled chapter.

* * *

Still panting Malik let himself fall onto the park bench. His legs ached in the good way they ached after a long steady run and he stretched them out in front of him, sneakers at an eighty degree angle to the paved running path that wound all the way around Washington Park and was about three miles long. He really needed to run more or soon he'd get all worn out from having to teach fourteen kids how to play soccer, at least he had Shaun and Desmond to fall back on and make them run laps with the kids (that was _always_ enjoyable).

"Hey that's not fair!"

Malik's head swiveled when he heard a familiar voice and twisted around on the bench to the grassy area brows going up. He definitely didn't expect to see his goalie here, or see him chasing after another man Malik immediately recognized now as his father. It was hard not recognize him after all since Malik rarely saw men _that_ good looking and crawling with children instead of women. They were playing soccer, much to his surprise and he was even more surprised when some complicated footwork ended up in first Raafe stealing the ball, then it being stolen back and being accidentally kicked.

Kicked right at him.

He yelped and ducked.

"Raafe!" Malik peered over the top of the bench then immediately back and saw the ball rolling away, "You almost hit that man," his father scolded him.

"It was an accident," and the boy ran from the other man to chase after the ball, running right past Malik.

"I am really sorry about that," Malik's head swung forward and saw he was right in front of him and quickly searched for a name, Shaun had told him but he'd been a bit distracted. Three tenths of a second later; Altair.

"It's quite all right," he said.

Just then Raafe popped up next to his father, "I'm really sorry I almost- oh! Hi Mr. Al-Sayf!" he recognized him, of course he would, it wasn't like he didn't see the boy every two days or so.

"Hello there Raafe, nice kick."

"I wasn't aiming at you," he lamented. "I was aiming at my dad's head," he shot Altair a mischievous look and Altair pressed down hard on his head ruffling his hair.

"Way to early for you to be aiming at my head Raafe," Altair said, the boy just ducked out from under his hand and stuck his tongue out, holding the soccer ball to his chest. "And you didn't finish apologizing," he added sternly.

"Sorry Mr. Al-Sayf," he said quickly and Altair sighed rubbing his eyes, Malik just laughed. "Hey, hey dad," he yanked on his father's arm.

"Yes?" The kid just pointed and both men looked.

"Fiiiine," Altair sighed and Raafe actually dropped the ball and ran towards the ice cream truck. Malik couldn't help but think that the last thing Raafe needed was any more sugar. "I apologize for son, once again," Altair told Malik.

"It's fine, I know how he is," at least Altair recognized the fact that he was Raafe's coach. "You could make it up to me," he added, Altair just looked at him, "You paying?" and he got up from the bench and followed after Raafe, walking backwards slightly so he could see Altair's bemused face suddenly morph into a grin and he laughed, kicked the ball forward and followed.

"I guess so," he shook his head following after Malik. As he walked, not looking as he kicked the icosahedron in front of him, he pulled out his cellphone and with speed Malik had only see from Desmond or Shaun texted someone quickly before snapping the slide closed again and slipping it into his back pocket.

"You're pretty good on your feet," Malik said mildly.

At that Altair passed him the ball, Malik kept it just in front of him, "Used to play in high school, first string goalie on varsity," Altair shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "Now I just play with Raafe," he shrugged.

"Well now I can stop trying to make him play forward," Malik passed the ball back.

"Daaaad, hurry up!" Raafe cried from the truck.

"You can chill out!" Altair yelled back, his eyes never went to the soccer ball between his feet. "Played blocker too in JV," Altair added.

"Don't tell him that," Malik warned and Altair laughed as they arrived at the truck.

"One thing Raafe," Altair told him sternly and the boy looked chest-fallen for a moment before perking up again.

"Ooookay," he sighed as if put off and then bounced up to the window, arms catching the counter and held himself there. Malik was more than a little impressed by his upper body strength. As the little goalie decided when he wanted by asking the person in the truck a million questions one and a half people came up. One and a half because one was only about three feet tall.

"Do I get something too?" the teenager who'd come up to them asked Altair.

"Sure, why not, I already know Raafe's getting whatever is the most expensive thing," he sighed and Malik watched him pick up the toddler that had been hanging around the teenager's pant legs and found himself not so nonchalantly staring when he turned away. One hip slightly cocked as he held the toddler on his hip Altair's back made a delightful S curve all the way down to his ass; and it was indeed a very nice ass he had in those dark jeans as well. "You getting something?" Altair asked him turning back and making Malik have to actually focus again. He held an unwrapped drumstick in his hand and it did nothing for Malik's imagination when he wrapped his lips around it to eat it.

"Sure" he said and thankfully moved out of line of sight going to the counter as the teenager stepped away with some sort of frozen strawberry thing. He got one of those little cups of ice cream before letting Altair butt him out of the way, his drumstick- perhaps not so safely- in the hands of his two year old, and paid for everyone. "Thanks," Malik said tipping his free ice cream at the other man.

"You're welcome," he said shoving his change haphazardly into his wallet one handed while the other kept a firm grip on the child before stuffing it into his other back pocket. "Raafe, go get my bag would you?" turning away from the trust.

"But it's all the way over there," Raafe whined.

"You going to make your old man go all the way over there?" Altair asked.

Raafe made a face, "You aren't that old," but he left anyways, jogging back towards where they'd come.

"Works every time," Altair smirked taking the drumstick from the kid on his arm. "Thanks for coming Petruccio," he added to the teenager and somewhere between Malik getting his own and that moment (which couldn't have been more than a minute or so) the teenager's ice cream and stick had vanished, as if it had been inhaled. "I don't have the right cash on me now but you know I'm good for it," he apologized.

"That's okay Mr. La'Ahad," Petruccio sighed, "I just am not looking forward to more Chem work," he hung his head, waved and then left. Altair waved back before making his way to a bench, sitting and putting the toddler next to him, and went to work finishing the rest of his drumstick.

Malik joined him, "Can I ask why my goalie was almost late for the last game?" he asked mildly.

"Ah, yeah that was my fault," he said sheepishly offering part of his treat to the boy.

"Couldn't his mother have driven him?" he glanced at Altair from the corner of his eye.

"No, I'm the only one," and Malik sort of regretted asking and he was definitely _not_ asking why.

"Ah, what was the hold up?" no need to broach uncomfortable topics like that.

"My editor decided it would be a good time to reprimand me," he said.

There was about one second of silence before Malik looked at him, "You're a writer?"

Altair seemed to regret sharing that information since he immediately put his hand over his face, but not before Malik got to see him flush. "I write young adult novels," he sighed as if he was condemning himself.

"Wow," Malik didn't even have to make himself sound impressed; he actually was.

"Here you go," Raafe aparated in front of them, Malik still didn't know how the youth did that; appear out of thin air. He held out a much worn backpack which Altair took and pulled a pair of red Converse from.

"Finish this for me," he held out the last bite or so of his ice cream out which Raafe took gladly and kicked off his cleats, putting on the shoes and tied them back into place quickly shoving the cleats into the backpack.

"We're not going to play more?" Raafe asked disappointed.

"We've been here almost three hours kid, time to go home," Altair sent him a look. Three hours? Hell.

"But-

"You got to break in your cleats and burn off all that dumb energy you have, but I'm tired and so is Kamal," indeed the younger boy was leaning against him, eyes shut.

"Okay," Raafe said resigning himself.

"Nice meeting you Mr. Al-Sayf," Altair reached his hand out.

"Please, Malik is fine," he shook his hand.

"Altair," Altair introduced himself.

"It was nice to finally meet you as well."

"I'm sure we'll see each other again," Altair said standing and picking Kamal up putting him against his shoulder.

"I'm sure," Malik agreed and watched them walk away.

—

For Malik the soccer season ended way to early, if only because once it was over he didn't get to see Altair. It was an incredibly dumb reason he knew but it didn't mean he didn't feel that way. And once next season started Raafe would be to old to play in the league Malik coached.

Luckily for Malik though an opportunity presented itself through his job actually. He was the assistant athletic director of a private magnet school that was for both middle and high school students which catered to athletes, though really focused on soccer, football and lacrosse. They offered scholarships to particularly gifted students too, and as the man who handled all the day to day activities of the gigantic athletic department while the main director got to go play political games with the dean, he had a pretty good say in who he thought should get these scholarships. There was a reason he coached recreational players after all, to see who was good enough to maybe get a place at the school. So when Malik brought up Raafe to his superior there wasn't much of a discussion, especially since they'd been to at least one game and had seen the machine-boy in action, and Malik got the delight of sending Altair the letter from both the dean and athletic director about requesting his permission to allow Raafe to attend their school to play soccer.

—

"Daaaad," Raafe knocked on the door of his office and not for the first time in his life Altair was jarred out of his groove. He muttered to himself but opened the door, since Raafe knew better than to just open it himself.

"Yes?" he asked sticking his head out like a turtle.

"Mail," he held out a weighty stack of envelopes.

Altair took them and began flicking through them, flicking the junk onto the floor as he did making his son giggle. He always got an exorbitant amount of mail on Fridays for some reason, he didn't even know why, like the mail service conspired against him to give him massive amounts each week so he'd actually have to work over the weekend. He stopped when he came to a particularly nice, heavy weighted and official looking envelope. 'To the parent of Raafe Ibn-La'Ahad,' it read in the to-line.

"You didn't get in trouble at school did you?" Altair asked him as he picked up the mail Altair had thrown on the floor.

"No," he said distractedly and then Altair noticed where it was from and raised a brow quickly opening it.

"Woah," he said reading.

"What?" Raafe held the clutter of junk in his hands looking at his father.

"Malik recommended you for a scholarship to Masyaf Magnet," he said.

"What's that mean?" he tilted his head at him.

"Hmmm," he read through the dean's letter, it was standard boring drabble and wasn't much interest. The one from the athletic director was a bit more enlightening though, "They want you to go to school to play soccer," he looked at his son from over the edge of the paper.

"REALLY!" he jumped excitedly the junk mail once more becoming scattered all over the floor. "So I don't have to do school work and stuff?" he asked hopefully.

Altair snorted, "No, you still have to-

"Awww man," Raafe groaned, slumping.

"But you'll get to play on their team, which apparently is very good," he said looking over the letter once more. "Everyone there is an athlete, like you, very serious I'm sure," he said.

"That doesn't sound so bad." Altair let out a long impressed whistle, "What?"

"I don't even care if you don't want to; you're going," he said, "Cause I don't have to pay for it."

"You're so cheap dad," Raafe told him.

"I bought you a hundred and fifty dollar cleats this season; don't go calling me cheap," he gave his son a light flick on the head. "Besides I bet you'll like it."

"I'll have to make new friends," Raafe made a face.

"You told me only two of them were going to your new middle school," Altair gave him a look, "You'd be making new friends anyway." Raafe thought about that for about three seconds before nodding in agreement. "So you wanna go?"

"Yeah!"

"Alright then."


	4. Chapter 3

It wasn't exactly that unusual to see players on Masyaf's four gigantic fields practicing by themselves or in small groups. The amount of fields was needed after all since everyone going there was there for some sort of sport, several of them with seasons at the same time and the space was needed to accommodate all the teams. So Malik wasn't that surprised when he finally was making his way to the car when he saw on the currently designated soccer field occupied by four or so people, but he changed his course when he picked out one of actual interest.

There was a general cry out outrage as Malik neared from the group of almost teenagers as they chased after Altair who was running down the field, in Converse, dribbling the soccer ball in front of him. Malik watched him as he did so and couldn't believe he was actually doing it in a pair of checkerboard Converse. He'd actually never seen him wear anything else except for cleats though so it wasn't to strange to see him in them at all. Malik was also pretty sure he hadn't seen him wear the same pair since the first time he saw him at Washington Park more than a year ago. A few seconds after Altair ran past four children ran after him at full speed, one of them being Raafe who seemed, like always, way to energetic.

At the end of the field Altair stopped and proceeded to juggle the ball across two feet before elegantly kicking it over the kids' heads. Another cry of outrage and the kids raced after the ball which was still rolling when it reached the center of the field. Altair followed at a much slower pace, panting slightly.

"Hey," he said in greeting.

"Having fun?" he asked brows going up.

"Something like that," Altair puffed, they must have been running around for a while for Altair to be so winded since he knew he wasn't exactly a lazy man. "Wanna play?"

"Mr. Al-Sayf is on our team!" one of the kids yelled at hearing that.

Malik chuckled, "I guess I am now," he said.

"Hey, I got an idea," Altair beckoned the kids over and they trotted over, one of them kicking the ball over. "How about you guys play against Malik and I'll be your goalie, Raafe can be Malik's," he suggested.

"Yes!" Raafe was the first one to like that idea, of course he was. It didn't take much for the other four boys to get ahold of the idea. They all, plus Altair, looked at him expectantly.

He sighed theatrically, "Fine," and put his stuff down on the sidelines. "I don't have my shoes though," he looked down at his sneakers, perfectly acceptable footwear for his job.

"Me neither," and Altair kicked his shoes off, as well as his socks, which got shoved into them. "They hurt my feet," he told Malik when the other man gave him a look. Not for the first time Malik had a distinct impression that Altair may be a little crazy. Why did the hot ones always have to be crazy? It was like a cruel universal joke. "Ready?" he asked the kids who nodded eagerly, "I bet you won't get a shot on me Malik," he smirked as he jogged over to the net.

"Is that a challenge?" Malik called.

"You bet!"

Challenge accepted, Malik thought to himself as the father and son went to their sides of the field, Raafe bouncing on the balls of his feet and Altair bending over his knees looking like a wall. "Ready Mr. Al-Sayf?" asked one of them, Malik made a mental note to really get to learn kids' names, even the little ones like them.

"Yes," he nodded.

—

About forty-five minutes later the game was over and the score was zero to zero. Neither Malik nor the other boys had managed to get any shots past the Ibn-La'Ahads, who were busy high fiving. The little group dispersed since they were allowed to use the showers in the large gym as well as go to collect their bags in lockers or the like.

"I probably could get a shot past you," Malik said.

"Yeah right," Altair snorted.

"It wouldn't be as difficult with three little ankle biters almost constantly stealing the ball."

"Excuses," he huffed still looking superior.

"So you don't want to try and see."

"The results will be the same," he said.

"So you're scared to see."

Altair's eyes narrowed, "Prepare to eat your words," he said and marched over to the net. Malik grabbed the ball and went in front of the net to take free shots. Five shots later and still not one had gotten past. "Told you," Altair gloated.

"How the hell are you still so good? You told me you didn't play anymore."

"I play with Raafe," Altair said before Malik tried once again, without success, to get the ball to go into the damn net, but Altair's hands were there and snatched it from the air, chucking it back at Malik.

"He's eleven years old," Malik rolled his eyes.

"He had to learn it somewhere," Altair smirked and Malik tried again; failure.

"So you're the reason Raafe is a score saving machine?" Malik asked.

"Yep," Altair bounced the ball on his knee, "My wife played too, she and I used to play a lot. She was the only one who could ever get a shot past me since I started high school," he didn't seem sad talking about the woman at the least. "And of course I play with myself-" Malik's brain shorted out for a second and almost missed the sphere when Altair kicked it towards his head, "and my shadow," his brain filled in the rest of Altair's sentence he'd totally missed. Damnit why did he have to say such distracting things?

"So when Mr. Published-Author isn't busy being locked in his work room by his editor he's busy playing ball with his son; how adorable," and he enjoyed the embarrassed flush on Altair's face. He didn't know why but the other man was terribly modest about his writing and either didn't talk about it at all, or when it was brought up totally ignored the fact and lit up like a flash light. "HA!" he cried when finally he kicked the ball and Altair missed it and he got the supremely satisfied feeling of watching the ball sail into the net.

"That was so cheap," Altair told him.

"Better have been paying attention Altair," Malik smirked as Altair turned away to pick up the ball, Malik not so subtly checking him out as he did so.

"You did that on purpose," he said sounding a bit like Raafe when he complained and Malik knew where he got it from.

"Maybe," Malik sauntered over to him, since Altair didn't seem to be in the mood to continue sharing the soccer ball. Altair just sent him a look like the one a cat would give you when you tried to wash as he came close. "Shall we continue?" he leaned in close putting his hands on the sphere and their hands touched lightly. Malik got the intense satisfaction of watching Altair's face light up for an entirely different reason before he pulled away.

"Hey dad, I'm ready to go," Raafe called from the sidelines where Altair had left his shoes.

"Coming," Altair said, "See you later Malik," he said and left quickly, Malik didn't move, just watched him shove on his shoes sans socks and hand Raafe his ball before the two walked to where Altair had parked his car.

—

The bell signaling the end of school had rung five minutes prior and Malik was heading back to his office after going through the gym to make sure no one missed their bus, unless they were staying after school for practice that was. His brows went up slightly as he walked down the hall to see someone peering into his office. "Can I help you?" he asked startling the kid waiting and they twisted around.

"Hi Mr. Al-Sayf," Raafe said brightly.

"Did you miss your bus?" he asked.

"What? No way, I don't take the bus," he said. That was right, why had Malik even asked? "My dad wanted me to give you this," he held out an envelope. Malik took it, sending him a curious look and opened it. He almost laughed, instead he just smiled. It was one an invitation to a birthday party, the inside just had the address, time and date and where there was probably supposed to be something else Altair had written (in surprisingly good handwriting)_ 'There are 10 kids coming, I'm inviting you to help me keep my sanity. Tell Raafe if you're coming and if you are don't get him anything; he's getting enough presents already. Spoiled brat.' _The last line was written in almost invisible letters they were so small.He looked at Raafe who was just standing there, obviously waiting for an answer, his lips sucked into his mouth as he rocked back and forth from his heels to balls of his feet. "So?" he asked after a few seconds.

"Tell him I'll be there," Malik smirked.

"Okay. Bye Mr. Al-Sayf," and the boy left, Malik tapped the envelope onto his palm; this could be fun.


	5. Chapter 4

For some reason Malik wasn't surprised he wasn't the only one Altair had called aid too when he arrived. There were three others there, and Altair introduced him to them immediately. One, a man with an Italian accent named Ezio seemed to be on the best terms with the other man. The other two's names were Rauf, a very nice man who apparently had known Altair for a long time, and Leonardo, who Malik could only meet after Altair had pulled him away from the group of kids who were playing in the back yard. Then of course one of the kids did _something_ that ended up in almost a fight and Altair left Malik to his own devices.

Malik sat on the back porch having found, in a cooler put off to the side, a beer and watched the chaos with more than a little amusement. He was surprised Altair didn't lose his cool in the slightest and after breaking up the argument sent the two that had started it away from each other to cool down. Someone thumped down next to him and he looked, it was that Ezio fellow. "He's rather good at that," Malik said in general.

Ezio chuckled and Malik looked to see that like him he'd found the 'adult' cooler. "How long have you known Altair?"

"A little over a year."

"Really?" he actually sounded surprised, "Well, you must be good people if Altair's only known you that long," he sipped from the top of his can. "He doesn't just let _anyone_ come over to his house," he smirked.

"He's a very private man, no," it was only a bit of a question. Ezio just 'mmmed' in a agreement. "I don't want to seem rude," Malik said after a moment as the two watched a soccer ball being run back and forth across the field, "So I haven't asked, but what happened to his wife?" he looked at Ezio.

Ezio made a face, and didn't answer. Malik was sure he wasn't going to get one when he finally said, "She died," he gave Malik a sad look. "A little after Kamal was born."

"So Altair raised him by himself?"

Ezio snorted, "Yes and it's a miracle both he and Raafe aren't dead," he sounded amused. "It was terrible, you're lucky you didn't see it," he added.

"See what?" now he was interested.

"He seems pretty with it right?" Malik nodded, "Not then he wasn't. Didn't know how to do _anything_, Maria was always doing the domestic stuff, it was hilarious to watch Mr. Cool flounder," Ezio chuckled to himself and Malik allowed himself a smirk.

"He seems to get along pretty well now though," he remarked.

"Yeah, now he does," Ezio agreed and drank from his can. "Took him a while to get it though."

"Understandable," Malik nodded, "Why'd he invite us? It said to save his sanity, but-

"You serious?" Ezio gave Malik a shocked look.

"Uh… yes?"

"You've known Altair a year and you don't know?"

"Well I would if you told me," he said irritably.

"Altair hates kids."

Malik blinked, "But-

"Well, other people's kids," Ezio corrected himself.

"You're kidding," Malik said.

"Nope," Ezio drained his can. Malik thought about that for several moments. It seemed ridiculous at first since Altair was always rather good natured around well… everyone really. But then the more he thought about he realized Ezio was rather right. During games he didn't act like other parents did and didn't really like interacting with the players that weren't Raafe. And when he did he always seemed mildly annoyed, like he'd rather be anywhere but there and was only there for his son. The realization must have shown on his face cause Ezio grinned, "Told ya."

"I never noticed till now," Malik admitted.

"He's pretty discrete in case you haven't noticed," Ezio snorted, Malik nodded, he had, "So basically we're here to make sure he doesn't have a freak out cause of all the brats."

"I… can't even imagine him doing that," Malik said slowly.

"Doesn't happen often and… oh, see, he's getting annoyed," Ezio pointed, Altair was standing by himself, arms folded. Whatever Ezio saw though Malik didn't see, he was only just barely frowning. "Excuse me," he got up from the porch and went over to Altair.

—

It was becoming more difficult to keep the irritation from showing on his face after a while. He really just wanted to tell them all to go home, or else soon there very well might be blood. Luckily there was no genocide because Ezio decided to show up at that moment, "You need to relax," he told Altair.

"I'm totally relaxed," Altair said but even he could hear the tightness in his voice.

"Right, and Leo playing with Kamal isn't adorable," he nodded at their friend who was sitting with the three-year old, playing with him; and yeah, it was pretty adorable.

"They're just… so annoying," Altair ground out.

"Their kids Altair," Ezio reminded him.

"Doesn't mean they aren't annoying," he muttered.

"Raafe's pretty annoying," Ezio said as if it were fact.

Altair gave him a dark look, "He is, but he's still my son," he said now his annoyance was focused on Ezio, which Altair knew was really the initial plan since it meant he wasn't being annoyed by the brats. Didn't mean he appreciated what Ezio had said about his son.

"Still doesn't mean he isn't a hyperactive brat buddy," and showing absolutely no caution for his own safety threw his arm over his friend's shoulder. Altair glared at him, it was just a subtle shift in the eyes but it would have sent lesser men running. Of course Altair didn't make friends with "lesser" anything so it only amused Ezio. "Also, I like your friend there," he pointed lazily at Malik for about a half of a second. "Though he's a bit unperceptive," he added.

Altair gave him a long faced look of annoyance, "That's why I enjoy his company; cause unlike you idiots he doesn't know every microscopic detail of my life," he grumbled.

"Mmm," Ezio said thoughtfully, "I get your point. He doesn't seem to be the kind of guy who'd be… -what's the word?- understanding of all that shit you did when you were younger," he gave Altair a wicked smirk to which Altair glared back, this time in full force and Ezio actually felt a bit of the sting. "Seems like a rule boy to me," he said.

"You're so annoying Ezio," Altair growled, "Why am I friends with you again?"

"Cause who else would put up with you?" Altair didn't answer and Ezio grinned. "Rauf wouldn't if you're thinking that."

"I know he wouldn't," Altair rolled his eyes.

"So be glad I'm around," Ezio was grinning the entire time he spoke. "Otherwise you'd have to explain to that snappy lawyer of yours why you killed your editor," Altair groaned, every single fucking time.

"I have only come _close_ to killing him," Altair snapped.

"Close with you is about to walk into a knife," Ezio reminded him. Altair just gave him a look that very clearly said 'I fucking hate you'. "You still annoyed at the kids?" he asked randomly.

"Well considering I'm contemplating how easy it would be for me to knock you out why don't you decide," he growled and that just made Ezio laugh. Five seconds later he went from almost alright with having a bunch of kids in his house that didn't belong to him to about to murder the entire group of them when the soccer ball was kicked and collided with Kamal's head.

The screaming was practically head rendering.

Leo quickly scooped the boy up into his arms and went inside and before Altair could say anything Ezio was shoving him into the house saying that he'd take care of it and to make sure Kamal was all right. So he went, the crying was even louder in the house and Leo had set him on the kitchen counter trying to calm the toddler with very little success. From outside Altair could vaguely hear someone speaking in a loud stern voice to a suddenly hushed backyard.

"Daaaaddy!" Kamal wailed when Altair came from the back into the kitchen holding out his arms.

"Thanks," Altair mummered to Leo as he quickly looked the boy over. Thankfully all there was was a red mark on his face, so it hadn't been kicked to hard, and the fact that the kid wouldn't stop crying was a good sign he hadn't actually been hurt. Altair scooped him up and arms went around his neck. There were no tears, just crying. Obviously Kamal was just more scared then actually hurt and clung to Altair like his very life depended on it.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let him get to close," Leo said positively beside himself.

"It's fine Leo, you didn't do anything wrong," Altair tried to placate him. He took a deep breath to stem his anger before saying in as calm a voice he could manage, "It was an accident," thankfully Kamal had stopped crying and was content to just continue to cling to him.

"I know," Leo sighed looking a miserable regardless, a bit of his forelock falling across his forehead. "He's all right though?" he asked worriedly.

"He'll probably have a bump," Altair said.

"Well that's a relief."

"Altair," Rauf appeared.

"What?"

"Ezio told me to tell you you aren't allowed to kill anyone," he said, only half jokingly.

"I'm not going to," Altair said in a tight voice, his grip tightening around his son who's face was still pressed into his neck.

"You looked about to my friend," he said. Altair just made a face at him.

"I doubt their parents would appreciate it either," Leo supplied _helpfully._

"You guys are all jerks and I hate you," Altair growled at them both which just got him sarcastic manic grins as he scowled though it felt more like pouting.

"Uh… where should I put this?" Malik was peering into the kitchen holding the offensive soccer ball.

"My office, so I can deflate it later," Altair muttered the last part so Malik couldn't hear but the other man had turned away and probably hadn't heard anyways.

"I like him," Rauf said once Malik had left the kitchen.

"Thank you ever so much for your approval," Altair rolled his eyes. Rauf just grinned brightly, "I'm going to put Kamal in his room," he said to no one and left the other two who had started up a discussion about Altair's newest friend, since they had never met him before now and as he left he called back. "You two sound like high school girls!" that got him some rather colorful but cureless retorts back, they knew Altair would throw them out if they cursed in his house. "Idiots," he muttered to himself and Kamal whined into his ear.

—

After the thing with the soccer ball there was little other extravagant entertainment to be had; thankfully. There of course had been plenty on complaining when Malik had taken the soccer ball from them and put it in Altair's office and he'd been impressed to see Raafe had been just a few shades shy of _furious_ that someone had hit Kamal in the head with his soccer ball. Luckily both he and Ezio had been able to smooth things over while the others had dealt with Kamal.

Then Altair had disappeared, seemingly leaving the others to hold down the little bastards without him. Of course after getting the talking to from Ezio, they hadn't been as much of little bastards as before, that didn't make it any less annoying when they started asking when there was going to be cake. Their questions just led Ezio to say that there was no cake, that it was a lie, which got angry protests from both the children and the other adults.

"Malik," Rauf grabbed him by the sleeve.

"Mmm?"

"Go get Altair," he said.

"I would, no idea where he is though," Malik said distractedly since after the soccer ball event they'd set up in front of the large TV in the living room and were taking turns playing Mario Kart for the Game Cube.

"He's in Kamal's room, go," and Rauf shoved him.

"I'm playing here," Malik growled and sent him a glare.

"I'll play for you," and before Malik could say otherwise the other man had shoved him off the chair he'd been sitting on and grabbed the controller. It didn't take more than a few seconds to realize Malik was only being told to do this one; because he was the new guy, and two; because Rauf wanted to play his spot. Sending him a murderous glare that just got him a grin Malik found his way to the back of the house, after opening Raafe's room by accident Malik found Kamal's, it was painted in blue and looked like how he'd expected a toddler's room to look.

Only problem was that neither Altair nor Kamal were in there though.

So that just left Altair's room.

He eased the door open quietly and low and behold there on the bed, lit only by a low glowing light on the opposite bed side table, was Altair and Kamal. Walking in quietly Malik went over to the side of the bed Altair was laying on and couldn't help but grin. They were both asleep, Altair curled around Kamal's small form who was nested in Altair's arms. He had a perfectly peaceful look on his face like any second he'd just grin in the way Malik knew he could. Earlier it had been so strange to him to see Altair actually look angry as Ezio had shoved him into the house since it was such a rare emotion he allowed onto his face. He was glad it didn't appear much either since it had been rather nightmarish, like a leering velociraptor from the Jurassic Park movies. Now though there was no such look, just a smooth relaxed sort of calm that really only was shown in sleep.

His hand moved before he realized he was doing it and a side of his lips curled up into a helpless smile as he ran the back of his knuckles across Altair's smooth handsome face with a feather-light touch. He didn't wake and Malik allowed his fingers to trace the line of his jaw and across the stubble on it's graceful curve. They slid down the side of his neck and across his shoulder before his hand gripped the top of his arm, "Altair," he said the name forcefully and gave him a little shake. "Altair," he said it again, this time a bit louder.

There was some grumbling and Malik detected the change in his breathing. One of his amber eyes opened and he squinted at Malik, "I fell asleep didn't I?" he groaned and rubbed his face with the hand that was attached to the arm Malik was holding.

"Apparently."

"Stupid," he muttered and sat up, Kamal protesting and Altair dragged him into his lap. "How long was I asleep for?" he used the heel of his hand to wipe the sleep from his eyes and Malik noted that even just out of bed he was a delight to look at as he always was, despite being a less then graceful waker.

"Not even an hour I suppose," Malik shrugged and shoved his hands into his pockets or he knew they'd probably get him into trouble.

"I still have a bunch of kids in my house don't I?" he asked, one hand pressed over his face, other holding Kamal in his lap, and was looking at Malik from between his fingers.

"'fraid so," Malik said helplessly.

"Wonderful," he groaned sounding non to pleased by this information either.

"They're demanding cake by the way, them and the others."

"You mean that other group of children I hang out with?" he asked still not fully awake and Malik nodded with a laugh. "Fine," he grumbled and swung out from the bed, standing and Malik was actually slightly impressed at the ease he shifted Kamal from his lap to his arm where the boy could hang off his neck. Not bothering with his shoes, which sat a few inches away, Altair simply left the room and Malik followed.

"There you are!" Ezio yelled as soon as he saw Altair.

"Shut up," Altair apparently wasn't in the mood for cheerfulness so quickly after waking up. Ezio just pouted in reply and a few of the kids laughed at him.

Raafe bounced up from the ground where he'd been sitting, someone quickly taking up the controller he'd abandoned and came right over to Altair. "Is Kamal okay?" he asked and Malik's heart warmed at hearing him sounding so worried over his brother.

"Yeah, he's fine, he's still sleepy though," Altair patted his older son on the head.

"Good!" Raafe beamed.

"So I heard something about people complaining there was no cake?" Altair asked no one but every heard in the living room immediately turned to him and the game was forgotten in an instant at the mere mention of cake. Altair blinked and Malik got the distinct impression he wasn't expecting such a response and quickly smothered his laughter. "Guess that's a yes," he said.


	6. Chapter 5

Altair's couch wasn't exactly the biggest couch in the world, yet somehow five fully grown men and a three year old managed to fit on it. Malik wasn't quite sure how they managed, but they did, much to his surprise and enjoyment since he was crammed into the corner with Altair wedged up against him. Leo had taken possession of Kamal and perched half on the arm of the couch as the other four were hunched over their knees looking intense and probably more than a little ridiculous as they tried to kill each other in Super Smash Brothers Brawl on the new Wii that Raafe had opened not half an hour previous.

If Malik could have stepped out of his skin and looked at himself he would have wondered what had possessed him. But currently that wasn't in his mind at all as he made his little pink monster of a character spit someone off the edge of the platform and that just made Ezio _rage_ when his dumb Captain Falcon fell to his death and exploded. All Malik had on his mind was winning, even if it didn't look likely since surprisingly Altair was very good at this game and Link was kicking everyone's ass almost singlehanded.

"Ah! Fuu-" Rauf trailed off when the other three on the couch shot him a glare as he almost cursed and he refrained before starting to sulk from finally losing his last life. About five minutes later the last character on the platform was indeed Link and Altair looked way to smug for his own good about the whole thing.

"I say you cheated," Ezio whined.

"You're just terrible at this game," Altair said giving him a grin before tossing his controller and it was caught by one of the kids. The other three released their controllers to the boys and pried themselves out of the couch, Rauf practically springing forward.

He dug in his pocket and pulled out his cellphone, "I need to get going," he said and made a face like he'd rather stay and play dumb kids games instead but knew he had to go anyway.

"What time is it?" Altair asked.

"Just a bit past five," he said still looking at his cell.

"Cassandra cracking the whip?" Ezio asked in a tease.

Rauf looked at him irritably for a second then smirked and said so only they could hear, "At least I'm getting laid," and jumped out of range of Ezio taking a swipe at him. Ezio had terrible relationship problems at the moment when two girls who had thought they were his only one had found out about each other. "I'll see you guys later," he waved and saw himself out.

Leo found Rauf and Ezio's spot once they'd vacated it and Altair moved away from Malik who he'd only been pressed up against out of necessity. "Why are we friends with him?" Ezio asked bitterly.

"Oh Ezio knock it off," Leo rolled his eyes and bounced Kamal on his knee, "You know he's just goading your goat."

"Which makes it all the funnier since you look like one with that beard," Malik couldn't stop the words as they left his mouth and a half of a second later Altair was laughing. Ezio himself didn't look at all amused and Leo had buried his face in Kamal's hair, probably to hide his own laughter.

"I am not amused," was all Ezio said. Malik just sent him a fake cheesy grin.

"No fighting," Altair got a grip surprisingly quick and pushed himself off the couch. "You come help me," he grabbed Ezio by the wrist.

"With what?"

"Calling parents to come take these obnoxious little-

"Fuck!"

There was total silence in the room and someone had paused the game so there wasn't even the sound of that going on except for the background noise. Other than that you probably could have heard a pin drop.

"Who just said that?" Altair looked around Ezio at the boys on the floor. They were all hunched over trying to look inconspicuous. After a few seconds of realizing Altair was still staring at them eyes shifted towards the guilty party and Altair grabbed him up by the arm, not hurtfully but not kindly either and said in a stern voice, "There is no swearing in my house. Is that understood?"

The kid was looking down at his feet, "Sorry Mr. La'Ahad," Malik could see him swallow.

"Go wait by the door," he said and he did.

"Phone calls," Ezio hissed grabbing Altair by the arm and dragged him away before something else could happen. The game was quiet for a few moments before Kamal made a very loud hiccup and created a bubble of laughter that broke the tension and they started playing again.

Over the next hour or so parents came to pick up their children and Malik got to watch (to his great amusement) Altair go from slightly tense, to relaxed till finally it was just Raafe and one other boy. He'd since moved the game system into Raafe's room and Ezio had left shortly after the cursing incident so it was just him, Altair and Leo (Kamal still in his lap) in the living room. Eventually though Leo said he needed to go home to grade homework, apparently he was an art teacher at a high school, and left Kamal in Malik's lap when he left since Altair was talking with Raafe over the fact if his friend could spend the night. The answer to that question was no since it _was_ a school night but Malik figured it was also because Altair just wanted his house back to normal.

Altair fell onto the couch next to him looking exhausted despite his nap earlier and Kamal squirmed in Malik's lap before he just released him and he crawled into Altair's. "I am never doing this again," Altair leaned his head back, eyes closed.

"Except you know… next year," and he grinned when Altair sent him something that probably was a glare but just looked amusing from his position and the fact that Kamal had decided to climb all over him.

"You are so clingy today boy," Altair told Kamal pulling off probably sticky fingers, the toddler just grinned showing off his nice white baby teeth. "Want to go play that game with Raafe?" he asked since the kid had been asking since they'd started.

"I can?" he tilted his head to the side, "Raafe won't let me," he then pouted and folded his arms over his chest.

"We'll see about that," Altair stood and left Malik again. There was some talking in the back of the house, then some complaining before finally silence and the door closed. "Why isn't it early enough for me to just go to bed?" Altair asked no one when he slumped back onto the couch.

"Six seems like a perfectly rational time for bed," Malik said.

Altair snorted, "Don't remember the last time I went to bed before midnight," he muttered to himself a self amused smirk on his face. "You going to loiter about for a while then?"

"Well there's still one extra here," Malik said, "And who knows what you'd do to the poor kid if I left you alone."

Altair gave him a look, "I really do hate all four of you," he said, "They already turned you to the dark side," and he hunched over looking annoyed and it was rather endearing since Altair looked so much younger when he pouted and his lips were pursed in annoyance.

"Ezio is a terrible influence," Malik agreed. "How did you meet him?"

"Work," was all he said.

"What sort?" Altair just 'mmmmed' but didn't answer the question, Malik knew better then to keep asking; he wouldn't be getting an answer. "What about the others?"

"Leo through Ezio and Rauf and I went to high school together," he shrugged. A very boring answer. Malik didn't know why he'd been expecting something more interesting. Ezio probably had a good story, but Altair wasn't sharing it. There was a comfortable silence, Altair just sitting there, eyes closed as though he really was dozing, Malik taking the opportunity to get an eyeful. In more ways than one Raafe was like his father in that neither of them rarely sat still unless they couldn't help otherwise so Malik enjoyed a rare moment of stillness, his eyes tracing the fine curves of his features and his hands itched to just reach the six or so inches it would be to let his fingers glide along the paths his eyes took. Instead he finally tore his eyes away now feeling annoyed, more with himself, and shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

There was a knock at the door and like he'd never relaxed Altair jumped up from the couch. The woman at the door sounded pleasant and Altair went to get her son before the last of the birthday guests had _finally_ left.

"Well now that that's over," Malik pushed himself out of the couch, "I should probably get going," he looked at the clock on his cell phone. Mother of god was it really six thirty?

Altair opened the door for him as he came over, "See you around Malik," he said blinking slowly at him in that peaceful way that reminded Malik of when he'd seen him sleeping, his lips in that almost smile that just wanted to jump out at any second. Forgetting himself in that moment Malik leaned over and pressed his lips over Altair's for about two seconds before he pulled away realizing what he'd just done and bid a hasty goodbye.

A hand grabbed his wrist and Malik turned slowly, afraid he was about to come face to face with velociraptor Altair he'd seen earlier. He was actually rather surprised he didn't and instead Altair just had the barest flush across his cheeks. "Did you really just do that?" he asked. Malik just shrugged and suddenly the hand on his wrist was at his collar and pulled, much to his enjoyment and once again their lips met and Malik could feel the scar on Altair's face against his own. There was a strange awkwardness in the way Altair kissed, like he was terribly out of practice (and Malik realized he probably was) but it evaporated quickly till he'd forgotten it had even been there in the first place. Finally after what had seemed like an eternity they came up for air, both a little out of breath and Malik realized that Altair was still gripping his collar with white knuckled intensity and he was wonderfully flustered, red coloring his cheeks and down his throat. Then in a slightly breathy voice he asked, as if fearing Malik would say no, "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

Malik felt his lips curl into a smirk, "Yeah, I'd like that a lot."


	7. Chapter 6

This chapter/story has been removed or edited because it contains mature material.

You can find the story/full unedited chapter on my AO3 under the name Xazz.

* * *

Malik effectively had Altair trapped in the chair at his desk, his lips pressed tightly against his, hands on the arms of the chair acting like a cage around the other man. Altair's groaned against Malik's lips hands tangled around Malik's neck and in his hair holding him to him about as much as Malik leaned onto him. They came up for air and Malik worked his lips across his jaw and neck.

"Wait, stop," Altair said and the hands that had been used to keep Malik to him were being used to push him away. "Malik," he said more firmly when Malik ignored him.

"Why?" He nuzzled Altair just behind his ear and the younger man shivered when his tongue trailed along his neck just under the cusp of his ear.

"Its nine," he said and Malik got the satisfaction of hearing a slightly tremor in the younger man's words since Malik's lips were still against Altair's neck. He pulled back and Altair slipped around him. Malik himself sat in the chair Altair's had just been occupying and took a chance to look around now that the other man wasn't there. He'd never really been in this room, he wasn't allowed, in fact most people weren't allowed actually. Altair had strange trust issues with letting people into his office for extended periods of time, which Malik couldn't really understand.

On the walls was the familiar chaos of the bulletin board and tacked up pictures of photographs or pictures drawn by children he remembered from the few times he'd been in here for brief amounts of time. He didn't bother checking the computer, he knew Altair's locked it so people couldn't look. He didn't like people seeing what he did for a living. In fact it was the one thing about him that was constantly shy and humble about. Bringing it up just made Altair ignore it entirely or say something to change the topic. Of course Malik had found something he'd written at the school's library. It had been (to him) uninteresting. But then again Altair's usual audience was in middle school so it was understandable. It was also understandable why he didn't want his adult friends talking about it since he wasn't exactly proud to be a writer of slightly lame children's chapter books.

A few minutes later Malik felt himself growing impatient. It usually didn't take this long. bouncing out of the chair Malik left the office to find Altair. He checked the living room first where Raafe had been watching TV expecting to see the two arguing about if Raafe really had to go to bed. But there was no one there so Malik tried the back of the house next and stood just outside of the child's room where he could hear Altair's soft voice coming from within.

The door was open a few inches and he peered inside trying to be serupticious about it. Altair was sitting on Raafe's bed and while he couldn't make out what they were saying, simply that they were and Altair was smiling helplessly before leaning over and kissed his son goodnight. The door opened and Altair slid out, right into Malik, closing the door quickly behind after turning out the light. "There you are," Malik grinned at him.

"Malik," it was almost a warning, almost but not exactly since when Malik kissed him he didn't resist. Of course not, since Altair rarely resisted and actually liked Malik leading. "Malik," now it was a groan as Malik shoved him up against the door of his own bedroom. Working his hands at the hem of Altair's shirt he slowly, cautiously, slid his fingers under cloth to touch his warm skin. Malik didn't mind the slow pace he took with Altair, since he knew that the younger man turned into putty in his hands and it would just be a matter of time before he could stop waiting. Luckily for Altair (if not for him) Malik was patient when he wanted to be to get things he desired. Altair happened to be one of those things too, so he was willing to wait even if it was sometimes so annoying to stop so not to push to far when he wanted something.

Malik started when suddenly the door behind Altair opened and they staggered backwards into the darkness of Altair's bedroom grip loosening. Fuck. Malik really didn't know how well he'd behave if he was going to be alone in such a place with Altair. Luckily now for him though Altair didn't seem to want him to behave since after turning on the light and shoved the door closed. The hair stood up on the back of his neck with wanted anticipation and he really couldn't keep his hands to himself when Altair tugged at his shirt to get his attention. He pushed Altair roughly against the wall hands finding their way to skin and finding the subtle lines of barely toned muscle along his stomach. He felt hands on his neck, in his hair and pulling across his back and for a second Malik wondered if Altair had more than just two hands since he was just touching everywhere all at once. If he didn't get something tonight he really was going to fucking crazy because while he could be patient he didn't like having something he wanted dangled in front of him like a carrot.

They came up for air and Malik smirked at the flustered look on Altair's visage and say his pupils were blown and black with desire. Seeing that practically made Malik moan and he teased the younger man with his lips, taunting him with almost kisses that made the other man squirm against Malik. But then Malik pulled away, "Tell me Altair, how long has it been since you got laid?" he asked mischievously with a small grin.

Altair was silent and blinked, but it wasn't that silence of not planning to answer Malik; he was thinking. "More than three years," he said softly, practically a breath across Malik's cheek.

His grin spread, "Lets fix that," he practically cooed and took a step back despite protesting hands, "take your clothes off," he said in a way that left little room for argument that anything else but that was going to happen next.

—

Malik blinked himself awake and couldn't remember why he was awake. The clock on the bed side table read four in the morning, an ungodly hour if there ever was one. The bed next to him was empty but he figured Altair was just going to the bathroom. It wasn't till he realized that not only was the bed empty but was also cold that he knew he was wrong.

He waited a few minutes before finally sitting up with a groan. His back hurt still, damnit why did Altair have such sharp nails? They were like talons. He chided himself though since at the time it had felt _great_. He grabbed his boxers from the floor and pulled them on before getting out of bed. The light in the bathroom was off so that option was out. He opened the bedroom door and looked down the hall. On one end was the glass door that led to the backyard, the other opened into the living room. His brows went up when he saw light coming from under the door of Altair's office.

What the hell was he doing in there at this late hour?

How the hell was he even able to function after what they'd done in the first place? If Malik was sore then he could imagine Altair was worse off.

Malik padded over to the office and opened the door as quietly as he could. There was Altair sitting cross-legged in that big office chair of his, eyes glued to the screen of his computer, fingers flashing across the keyboard. He smiled helplessly at the scene before walking over to him. Altair didn't even seem to notice him though and was totally focused on what he was doing. Malik looked down at him, he was wearing a shirt and boxers and Malik couldn't help himself, he read over Altair's shoulder.

It was futile though since after a paragraph he realized Altair was terribly dyslexic and no wonder his editor was always on his ass since they had to wade through his dyslexia. Finally he cleared his throat and Altair started.

"How long have you been standing there?" was the first words out of his mouth when he saw Malik.

"Just a few seconds," he lied. "What are you doing?" he asked gently, reaching out to put his hand on Altair's shoulder.

"I couldn't sleep," Altair shrugged. Malik blinked at him. "What? I have mild insomnia," he frowned.

"Ah," Malik nodded slowly. "It's four am," he said eyelids drooping.

"I know."

"Do you sleep?" he squinted at Altair.

"During the day when Raafe goes to school," he said with far more clarity than he should have at such an hour. "You should go back to bed," he added.

"You should come with me," Malik squeezed his shoulder.

"I'm working," he almost whined.

"On what?" he leaned over trying to make sense of the word vomit on the screen but couldn't.

"Side project," Altair said quickly.

"Mmhmm," Malik glanced at him briefly. "It must be more interesting than me."

"I didn't say that," Altair frowned.

"I'm just teasing," Malik grinned at him.

"Go back to sleep Malik," he said.

"You're not coming are you?"

"Eventually," he said, now Malik frowned, "I'm also not the one who has to get up and go to work in the morning," he added.

"Yeah," Malik sighed though had to agree, and he was still tired.

"Go to bed," Altair said again.

"Fine," he grumbled leaning down to kiss Altair before leaving him to his work.

—

The next time Malik woke it was because it was bright out. The sun was burning through the blinds in Altair's room and that more than anything got Malik up. He muttered to himself since he was still alone in bed. He really didn't like that actually.

He pulled on a shirt and peered outside into the hall. Raafe's bedroom door was open but no one was there, as was Kamal's though like the other it was empty. He left the bedroom and moved to the living-room seeing Kamal sitting on the floor his face turned up to the TV like it was a god. Altair must have gotten his kids up and gone back to work. He knocked on the door of his office before going in.

"Morning," Altair said not looking over from his screen.

"I swear you're married to that thing," Malik said.

Only then did he turn away and looked at Malik owlishly, "Sorry," he said sheepishly.

Malik shrugged, he should have expected this actually, "Where's Raafe?"

"He's-" he paused a second, "He's at school," and he got the strangest look on his face. Malik felt the blood drain from his own face and looked at the nearest clock. It was nine-thirty. NINE-THIRTY! He was late to work by two hours!

He didn't even say anything, he just fled back to the bedroom and threw the rest of his clothes on quickly. He grabbed his cellphone from the floor (it was dead) where it had fallen out of his pants and after checking to make sure he had everything else on his person left the room. Altair was standing in the doorway of his office looking amused and apologetic at the same time.

"I should have woken you up," he said when Malik stopped in front of him.

"It's fine, really," he said and he hoped it was. He'd never been _this_ late before and he still had to go home and at the very least put on a fresh pair of clothes.

"Will you get in trouble?"

"Hopefully not," Malik said. "I'll see you tonight?"

"I'll be here," was all he said and Malik kissed him briefly before making his way to the front door.

He was so fucked.

-fin-


	8. Short 1: The Codex

As promised here's the first short story. Please note that none of these have an _exact_ placement in relation to the main story other than that they take place after it (except for when I tell you otherwise).

* * *

Malik examined the book in his hand, it wasn't exactly a thin book at about three hundred some pages, nor was it light as the hard cover made it heavier then paper had any right to be. He'd found the poor book abandoned on one of the school benches after lunch, obviously someone had left it there by accident. It had very clearly been read multiple times since the binding was a bit cracked and the pages showed the signs of wear. The book jacket had been lost or removed but along the spine the title and author were embossed in red which read "The Codex" by "A. I." He thought that was particularly witty actually, the pseudonym. He'd yet to open the book though, to actually even read it. Part of him knew he needed to get work done, but another part reminded him he was on lunch-break for an hour and fuck work.

Before he opened the book he took out his phone. 'You'll never guess what I found at work,' he smirked as he pressed send.

'What?'

'Some poor kid left their book behind. I think you might know it. It's called The Codex. I'm holding it in my hand.'

There was a bit more time between texts then normal and Malik laughed, Christ the man was so _touchy_ about Malik getting anywhere near anything he'd written. 'Are you going to read it?'

'What would you do if I did?'

'I'm never sleeping with you again.'

Malik snorted, 'Sure you aren't.'

'Please don't.'

'You going to beg?'

'You'd like that wouldn't you?'

'I love when you beg,' Malik couldn't help but agree.

'Read it if you want. I'm still not sleeping with you if you do.'

And that was the last message Malik got even when he tried to get a response out of him. He pouted to himself and thumbed through the book coming upon a bookmark, it was more than half way through, and continued along to the end where there was that little "about the author" section. No personal information was given except for a website and some vague information.

After toying with the idea for a moment he finally decided to fuck it and read the book. He could just _tell_ Altair he hadn't, not like he'd know different. If he thought about that for a bit longer he would have realized that was probably wrong though since it was _very_ hard for anyone to lie to Altair and get away with it. Leaning back in his chair Malik flipped open the book: cover page, title page, chapter log, dedication page then finally 'A Stone's Throw', chapter one.

Malik jumped, some time later when his door was opened. "Malik," he looked up to see his boss, the athletic director Mario standing in his doorway, "Aren't you going home?" Fuck, what time was it? He looked over at the clock. Holy shit it was after five! School let out at three. How had he not noticed this?

"Ah, yes," Malik said quickly closing the book, he hadn't even noticed the time. After a second he looked at his desk a bit guiltily; he hadn't gotten any work done after lunch.

"Good book?" Mario asked with a light laugh.

"Ah, yes actually," Malik said and had to fight from putting the book in his bag. It wasn't his and he knew if Altair saw him with it he'd just be annoying about it. So he left it on his desk along with all his work. "Terribly distracting, sorry," he grinned sheepishly at Mario who of course didn't look angry that Malik had failed to do his work. The man was to nice for that.

"It I not as though I caught you playing a video game," he said. "I caught Daniel doing that last week."

"You're kidding?" Malik gaffed as he finished packing his bag. Daniel was one of the assistant lacrosse coaches at the school.

"Nope. So at least you weren't rotting your brain," Mario laughed.

"Yeah," Malik gave a slightly strained grin. "Thanks for coming by, if you hadn't I would have been there all night," and he left from behind his desk and he and Mario moved out of his office, Malik locking it behind him.

"You say that as though it were a bad thing," said the large man, Malik always felt tiny next to Mario and more than a little intimidated because of his eyepatch. But he filled the roll perfectly, after all, someone had to be able to deal with the dean and assistant dean when playing politics, and frankly Al Mualim and Rodrigo freaked Malik out to much for him to ever want Mario's job.

"I'll see you tomorrow Mario," Malik waved and left quickly going to his car.

The next day Malik's skin was practically crawling when he got back to his office and ignored all his work and once again picked up The Codex. He figured since he hadn't gotten laid last night all bets were off. Of course it wasn't anyone's fault he hadn't since Kamal was sick and had taken up the half of Altair's bed that was normally his. Altair had shooed him away earlier then he usually did even though Malik complained why just because Kamal was sick he couldn't stay. Altair said he didn't want him to get sick too and when Malik brought up Altair could get sick the younger man had just been a smart ass and said 'I don't have to go to work in the morning' and closed the door in his face after a goodnight kiss.

So all bets were off and Malik wanted to finish this book. It was actually really good, unlike some of the other drabble he wrote for kids. Malik couldn't help he was sucked in, he was really a sucker for books, or actually it was engaging stories really since it mattered little to him for format a tale came in.

He was startled out of his read when the lunch bell rang, it was a different tone then the normal bell and Malik glanced around guiltily. He still hadn't done any work, he'd could just bring it home though, no big deal. But fuck he wanted to finish this, he could work when he was done damnit. He had fifty pages left.

The ending was vague, purposefully so though, and left an open out if Altair ever wanted to continue, but at the same time wrapped it up nicely. Finally Malik put the book aside and forced himself to work despite a drifting mind and at least once he found himself typing what he was thinking about instead of what he was supposed to be typing.

On his desk his phone rang urgently, he picked it up recognizing the ring tone and kept his eyes on the screen. "Hey," he said easily.

"You can't come over today," Altair said sounding a bit strange.

"Why?" he rose a brow despite Altair not being able to see.

"Kamal's still sick, Raafe's sick, I'm sick, we're all sick. Don't come over," and he sniffed. He sounded congested.

"You're the one who let Kamal sleep with you and not me," Malik said.

He could practically see the eye rolling in Altair's voice, "I can't get sick from one night, I was ganna be sick regardless."

"Fine, I won't come over," Malik sighed, "If you're sure, I could-

"It's fine really," he sniffed again. "No need to drag you into this. The house is a germ factory," Malik chuckled at that. There was a bit of a pause then he said, "You didn't really read it did you?"

"If I did?"

"I told you already."

"If I didn't?" Silence, then there was some coughing away from the mic and a soft curse in Arabic. "I hope you don't mean that," Malik said.

"What?"

"What you'd do if I did?"

"It's embarrassing," he whined.

"I liked it," he said before he could stop himself.

"Yeah, don't come over till I call you again," and he hung up, his voice finalizing despite the congestion.

With a groan he let his forehead hit the keyboard. Him and his big mouth.

-fin-


	9. Short 2: Distractions

So people that have read another fic of mine will know there is very little I love more than writing text messages. It's kinda why two shorts have featured them and it gives me a chance to use emoticons and acronyms which I think in this setting are wonderfully adorable.

* * *

Work was torture. Why? Because it was so god damn boring. Usually Malik could make his mind focus on boring tasks, he was in fact very good at buckling down and doing his work no matter how tedious. But not today. No, definitely not today. Because today he was distracted and all his mind would allow him to focus on at all was driving him crazy. The man wasn't even within a mile of him and he was distracting Malik from his work. How should that even be allowed?

Groaning he leaned over his desk, head in his arms and messing up a few of his papers which still needed to get reviewed so he could give them to the athletic director. He had a feeling they wouldn't get done though. His cell phone suddenly buzzed in his pocket and he fished it out distractedly, his mind elsewhere as he unlocked the phone to read the text message.

'You left your underwear here; I'm washing them for you.'

Malik turned a very interesting shade of tomato and pressed his hand over his face. Yes; very distracting. How could one man be so fucking distracting when they weren't even near each other? It was bad enough when they were since Malik always got a bad case of wandering eyes when Altair was even so much as twenty feet from him, but he wasn't even _here_. And now all he could think about was Altair doing laundry.

'You're mean. And distracting,' he texted back.

He'd barely put the phone down when he got a reply. He didn't know how someone could type so fast on such a little keyboard. 'I would hope so ;)'

Malik ran his hand through his hair and propped his face on his left hand, his right hand going over the buttons. 'I can't work with you distracting me idiot.'

'Cry some more'

'You act like Raafe.'

'What are you wearing?'

Malik turned another shade of tomato and ran his hand over his face, 'That's highly inappropriate. Why do you want to know?'

'Cause I'm obnoxious.'

Malik fought down laughter but he did smile helplessly. 'Yes you are.'

'You love it.'

'Fuck you.'

'That's your job actually…' Now Malik did laugh, as he did another text came in. 'Did you go home this morning? Cause you left clothes here.'

'I did.'

'Mmm, to bad.'

'?'

'I like the mental image of you going to work going commando better.'

'You are distracting me from work!' Malik was really glad no one was around to see his face.

'Fiiiiine. Get to work old man.'

'Thank you,' Malik put the phone down expecting some sort of reply, because he knew with Altair there was always _something. _But there was none and he guessed Altair really was leaving him alone to work. Not that it mattered since Malik was still far from actually getting any work done cause the mental image of Altair doing laundry was actually really distracting.

The cellphone buzzed about ten minutes later, 'btw, you wear the cutest boxers ever.'

'SHUT UP!'

'Lol'

-fin-


	10. Short 3: Sick

Altair padded from his office to Raafe's room, it was seven in the morning and time to get the kid up. Altair himself hadn't gone to sleep in the first place and was planning on finally going to bed once he'd sent Raafe off to school and set Kamal to his own devices in his room. "Raafe, time to wake up," he said leaning over the bed, cause he knew the kid wouldn't wake up otherwise if he didn't loom over him.

"Don't wanna," he moaned a little more pathetically than he usually did.

"School Raafe," Altair said. Raafe just shook his head against his pillow.

"I don't feel good," he groaned.

Altair rolled his eyes, he'd heard that excuse (and had used it) more times then he could count. But he at least gave the boy the benefit of the doubt and reached out to press his hand against his young face and frowned. He was hot. He left the bedroom to the bathroom and the medicine cabinet and pulled out a thermometer and went back into his son's room, shaking it as he did so. Back inside the room Raafe had woken a bit more, enough that his eyes were open when Altair turned on the light. In the light Altair saw his face was flushed. "Open your mouth," he ordered, Raafe did as he was told and Altair slid the thermometer under his tongue and sat on the bed. After a few seconds Raafe wiggled over to his side to slump against him and Altair put his arm around his small shoulders.

A few minutes later Altair took the thermometer and turned it to see what it read frowning as he had before. "Do I have to go to school?" Raafe asked miserably looking up at him from under his lashes.

"No," he rubbed Raafe's shoulder, "You have a fever, go back to bed. I'll call the school and tell them you aren't going to be there. Raafe nodded and slunk back to his pillows before falling under his covers. Altair turned off the lights as he left and told Raafe he'd check in on him in a little bit.

—

Altair had caught about an hour of sleep all day and wished he had a regular sleeping schedule like his sons did. But he didn't and usually instead caught his sleep just before having to wake Raafe up, or when Kamal took his naps. He'd been dozing on the couch when he heard footsteps and looked up curiously. "What're you doing out of bed?" he asked when Raafe appeared, his comforter wrapped around him like a cape and his eyes were a bit out of focus from the fever. He just gave something between a groan and a whimper and climbed onto the couch next to Altair. "Can't talk now?"

"No," he said in as defiant a voice he could manage and snuggled close to Altair's side, practically in his lap and Altair turned on cartoons that weren't terrible. Altair wrapped an arm around his thin form and could feel he was still to warm from his fever, and probably from being under the heavy blanket. "Dad," he groaned after a while.

"Yeah?"

"Is there a soccer game on?"

"It isn't soccer season Raafe," he said.

"Well can we not watch _this_?"

Altair chuckled but switched the station from whatever drabble Cartoon Network was showing to Discovery, which was predictably playing a marathon of Mythbusters. Altair could get behind such a show. There were very few reasons Altair couldn't like a show that enjoyed blowing stuff up as much as Mythbusters did.

After a while Raafe fell asleep, his body unable to keep itself awake, and he slumped against Altair. Upon which Altair picked him up, with some difficulty since he'd recently hit a growth spurt, and took him back to bed so he could rest. "Dad," he groaned a bit awake, or enough at least to realize Altair was carrying him.

"Hmm?"

"I really hate being sick," he grumbled and the limp arms around Altair's neck tightened.

"You and everyone else Raafe," he said and put him down.

"Can you not go?" he asked not wanting to let go of Altair's neck.

Altair sighed, "All right, but let go," and he did, Altair left for a moment, dragging Kamal out of his room and sat on the floor next to Raafe's bed, child in his lap.

"Hey dad," Raafe said from around his pillow. Altair just 'hmmed', "I love you."

Altair smiled and reached up, stroking the boy's hair, "Love you too Raafe, now get some rest," he said.

"Okay," he yawned and snuggled into his covers.

"Daddy," Kamal pulled his attention away. "Kamal loves you too," he declared. Altair just kept smiling and hugged him tightly.

-fin-


	11. Short 4: Practice

Malik enjoyed teaching recreational soccer teams. They were in it for the fun and unlike at Masyaf the kids weren't borderline insane about sports; they just liked playing. He'd decided to coach an older team this season, and as always his little helpers Shaun and Desmond were along for the ride. Of course with older team members came (of course) more drama. They were all sixteen or so and were obviously obnoxious. Since they were also just a recreational team and not exactly serious Malik couldn't expect much from them in form of discipline or skill really. Some of them were good, really good actually and had been playing since they were kids, but it was a team for fun and there were of course people who'd never played seriously in their lives.

He also didn't have a single person who could play goalie. Not one freaking person wanted to learn either. It was annoying as all hell too since he wasn't a goalie and neither were Shaun or Desmond so when they did fill in the position they almost always went through to the net. Or the balls did until today. Malik had brought in a secret weapon who was grumpily scowling at the ground, doing his own stretches while Shaun and Desmond worked the team through theirs.

"You owe me for this," Altair said when Malik came closer reaching forward to grab his ankles.

"You can be on top if you want," Malik said and Altair turned a very bright red color, though he said nothing to Malik's comment. "Thanks for coming though," he said.

"Yeah yeah," Altair stood up to loosen up his arms. "This better not be a regular thing," he sighed, "or according to Ezio one of these little bastards is going to end up dead," he shot a look at the teenagers.

"I hope it won't have to be. Maybe once they see what a real goalie can do I'll get one or two that want to learn to be one."

"Sounds fine to me," Altair said and they finished watching the team warm up before the sound of Shaun's whistle marked the end of the warm up.

"Alright everyone," Shaun called. "Today we're starting with free kicks, everyone get over there," and he pointed. The teens migrated to just outside the penalty box. "This is Altair, he's going to be showing you all how much you all suck at free kicks or any attempt at scoring for the duration of this practice," Shaun had no problems at all making anyone feel like shit, even teenagers and the team was used to it by now so didn't take it to personally.

"Hello Altair," said the team as they knew they should, Altair just flicked a hand at them in greeting, unimpressed.

"Now then, everyone get in line," Malik took over. "Shaun, Desmond, get the balls and lets see if one of you even gets close," he was very, _very,_ doubtful though. Shaun threw a ball in front of the first kid who kicked the ball into penalty box before kicking it as hard as he could towards the net. Altair didn't move and the ball sailed over the net. The teen blushed and there was some quiet jibs before he went to the back of the line. As Desmond ran to get the over-kicked ball another tried. This time they got it to go towards the net and Altair's hands were there to snatch it right out of the air, tossing it back towards them before the next one got a chance at the net.

Twenty minutes later they'd run through the line three times; not one shot had made it to the net. Malik then sent Shaun and Desmond to do some defensive drills before calling over probably the most skilled kids on the team who played offensive. He then tossed them a ball and said that whoever scored a goal against Altair he'd buy a large pizza for with whatever they wanted on it (within reason). Challenge given and accepted the offense then spent a good five minutes just trying to get close to the net since one, they all wanted the reward, and two, they didn't want the others to get it either. Finally someone managed to get into the penalty box to shoot and kicked a great shot into the left corner after feinting right. But like he knew Altair was there and grabbed the ball before kicking it back over to them.

At the middle of practice, at which point none of the guys trying to score had succeeded, Malik had them break into different groups based on what they played on the field and set them to drills, the three of them watching over each of the groups. For himself Altair sat back down on the grass and proceeded to not give a fuck. When Malik looked over at him he was actually lying down, and was probably asleep. He rolled his eyes. Obviously Altair didn't take any of this serious.

During the last part of practice Malik called over the kids who really didn't have a place in the team yet. They were either just starting or Malik hadn't found a proper fit for them. "Oi, Altair, wake up," he kicked Altair gently in the side.

"What?" Altair opened one of his amber eyes at Malik.

"Get up."

Altair sighed but did, "We almost done?" he asked.

"Half an hour, you can live," Malik told him.

"Fiiiine," he sighed and Malik rolled his eyes.

"Okay, you all," Malik turned to the boys who were standing around a few feet away watching and talking. "We're still trying to find where you fit in the team. This isn't a bad thing, it just means you either have enough skills to take several positions, or you aren't skilled enough to really see what you might be good at. We're going to fix that today. I need two more men on to be switch outs for offense, we're going to see who gets to get those spots," he said. "So lets see how well you do against each other. Steal the ball as often as possible and try and get a shot on Altair-

"You shouldn't give them false hope Malik," Altair said.

"Shush you," Malik snapped at him, and Altair just smirked, rocking back onto his heels, hands pressed against his sides. "You all understand?"

"What about the ones that don't make the cut coach?" asked one of them.

"I can never have enough fullbacks or midfielders; we'll find places for you in there. And of course our team needs a goalie," he gave them all looks.

"They're to skinny to be goalies," Altair chimed in, Malik refrained from glaring. "You need to be big to be a keeper, and scary; scary helps."

"You aren't very scary," said one teen.

"Try me," was all Altair said then looked like he'd be staying quiet now.

"All right then," Malik sighed and threw the ball down in front of them. "Try and score," he told them. Someone got the ball; which got stolen immediately, and they had it for just a bit longer before it got stolen by someone else, the loud mouth who'd challenged Altair actually. They ran for the goal and Malik saw them hesitate for about half a second before kicking, making the shot go wide and bounce off the net posts. When Malik looked at the stand in goalie he was expecting what he saw. It was that velociraptor leer that seriously freaked Malik out. Apparently it had freaked out the teen too because they'd hesitated and missed the shot.

The half hour passed quickly and Malik send the boys through their paces, sometimes against Altair, sometimes against each other before finally he got the entire team together gave a final talking to them all and told them practice was over. The field was quickly vacated as the three of them picked everything up. A parent came to talk to Malik about his kid and he left the rest of the pick up to Shaun and Desmond, though he was allowed to.

When he'd finished talking to the parent everything was in order and he said goodbye to Shaun and Desmond who were left quickly Shaun muttering about having to finish a paper for a class. That just left him an Altair, who was leaning against one of the net's posts. He'd already swapped out his cleats for a pair of Converse, which Malik had found (partially to his horror) he own more of than a woman owned heels. He had an obscene obsession with them but Malik figured it was better than other stuff he could have in massive quantities.

"Well don't you look smug," Malik said.

"Your kids suck," he said. "Even the good ones."

"Well they aren't exactly crazy like your son, sorry," Malik half spat, rolling his eyes at him. "Or nearly as enthusiastic about being stuck in the net and not able to go score goals."

"Beh, who wants to be a forward. You have to do all that running and people are always fucking pissed when you don't score goals."

"Sounds like someone was a terrible offensive player," Malik sent him a look.

Altair shrugged, "There is a reason I play defense," he didn't even try denying it. "That kid with the red hair _might_ make a good goalie, he kept wanting to pick up the ball, and he's tall," he said.

"Right," Malik said, "You know that when practice is over this team is near the bottom of my thought process," he stood just in front of Altair now.

"And what's at the top?"

"Work, you," he smiled slightly when Altair flushed, he loved making Altair turn red, it was such a satisfying feeling to know he even could. "Mostly the second one though," he leaned over to kiss him. "Even if you always disrupt me when I'm working," he gave Altair a half angry look.

The younger man just snorted, "Sorry."

"No you aren't."

"Nope, not really," he agreed now grinning. Reaching out he grabbed Malik by the front of the shirt pulling him close as he leaned more firmly against the goal post and kissed him again.

-fin-


	12. Short 4: The Cold Part

So I said that not all these shorts were going to be after the main story. This is one of those stories; obviously since Maria is alive.

And oh look back story!

* * *

Ezio slammed the car door and looked over the house in front of him. He didn't come over particularly often despite that a good friend lived there but there wasn't much you could do when that friend's wife didn't like you very much.

"Hey uncle Ezio!" he smiled slightly when Raafe, all of eight years old, came running up to him grinning. He had a soccer ball in his hand, of course he did, and bounced to a stop in front of Ezio. "Wanna play ball with me?" he asked cheerfully.

"Ah, not today _bambino_," he reached down and ruffled Raafe's hair, "I need to talk to your dad."

Raafe huffed, his shoulders sagging in a theatrical manner, "oookay," he sighed.

Ezio chuckled, "Another time Raafe, promise."

"Okay!" Raafe bounced, enthusiasm restored and dropped the ball, taking him and it to another part of the small front yard.

Ezio walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. He was about to ring it again when the door opened. "Oh look what the cat dragged in," Maria growled looking over Ezio like he was something revolting. The woman looked like she'd swallowed a basketball and being pregnant didn't improve her already... charming personality

"Good to see you too Maria," Ezio tried to remain cheerful. Normally she wasn't so catty, but she was due in a few weeks and the hormones just turned her into a bit of a bitch since she was usually much nicer to him than this. "Is Altair home?"

"Yes," she leaned against the door frame but didn't let him in.

"Uh, could I see him?"

Finally she moved, "He's in the bedroom sulking like a teenage girl," she said rolling her eyes. Ezio chuckled as he entered and to not earn himself more glowers he quickly shuffled through the small house to the master bedroom.

He knocked, "Go away Maria," came the call from inside, "I'm working."

"As nice as it is that you think I'm as attractive as your wife, wrong person," Ezio chuckled.

"Come in," was all Altair said and Ezio entered. Altair was sitting on the bed, laptop resting on his knees and the only light in the room came from the screen making him glow white in the otherwise darkness. "Hey," he didn't look up to speaking though and was just staring at his screen.

"I'm going to come over one day and you're going to be a white boy Altair," Ezio said, "When was the last time you went outside?"

"Raafe and I went to Washington Park two days ago and played ball for four hours thank you very much now kindly shut the fuck up and tell me what you want," Altair glared at him from over his screen.

"I thinking Maria's rubbing off on you Altair," Ezio grinned.

Altair groaned and rubbed his face, "I'm stressed out right now Ezio what do you want?" he asked face buried in his hands.

"We need some help."

"You did not just say _we_. Please tell me you didn't just say that. Do you want to get me in trouble or something?" he looked expectantly at the door as if Maria was listening, "Or worse never laid again?"

"Will you hear me out first?" Ezio asked quickly going over to his friend.

Altair sucked his lips into his mouth. "I don't want to. I'm done Ezio. I don't want anything to do with them anymore. I told them that when I left."

"Altair, please. I'm not asking for much, will you just listen?" he sat on the bed raising clasped hands up in front of him.

Altair sighed, "Okay, I'll listen."

"We just want you to look at some pictures, that's it."

"Why?" it was obvious he didn't trust Ezio's words.

"We have a list of men and women for... well you don't need to know really. We want you to just come in, look at them and tell us what they_ look like_."

"That's it? Can't you find someone else? Can't you?"

"No. Please Altair we're not asking you to come back, Master knows you won't, just come do this."

"I..." Altair looked down at his lap before closing his laptop more than halfway. It was dark in the room and Ezio tried not to fidget as he waited for Altair to answer. "Fuck, fine, okay, I'll help. But _only_ to look at that list. I'm not coming back. That isn't my life anymore."

Ezio let out a relieved sigh, "Thank you Altair, that's a weight off my mind. Can you come in tomorrow? Best to get it over with right?"

"Yes," he said agreeing to both. "Is that all you wanted?"

"If I'm not bothering you," Ezio said.

Altair snapped his laptop closed and stood up from the bed, turning on the lights. Ezio blinked at the sudden assault of light to his eyes. "We haven't hung out in a while," Altair said. Ezio smiled and got to his feet following Altair out of the room.

—

Altair waved when Ezio finally left after dinner. The sky was dark and Raafe was already in bed for the night. When he went back inside he found Maria on the couch trying to be as comfortable as possible. He sat down next to her and her first action was to press up against him, wiggling obnoxiously till he finally moved his arm to wrap around her shoulders.

"What did Ezio want?" she asked after a bit of silence.

"Why do you assume he wanted anything but see me?" Altair gave her a look, but she wasn't looking at him.

"You two were in that bedroom for a while," and now she turned to him, staring.

"We were talking. Why? Jealous?" he gave her a smirk and tickled her under that stubborn chin of hers.

"Ew, gross, of course not," she smacked his hand away and he laughed. "You two are like brothers. That would just be awkward," though of course it wasn't totally uncalled for since Altair was only with her because she'd _stolen_ him from another man. She was always a little worried he'd leave her though he constantly had to remind her he wouldn't, he was in love with her. "Why would you even say that?" she made a face at him.

"Because I enjoy making you uncomfortable," he said grinning at her impishly.

"Well thank you," she said sarcastically rolling her eyes at him.

"It was nothing, honest," he said offering her a smile.

"If you say so," she sighed though still looked worried.

"I do, so don't worry about it, okay?" when she nodded he pressed his lips to her forehead. "Good, the last thing you need to be doing is worrying," he gave her shoulder a squeeze. She just shoved him, giving him a stern look making him grin cheerfully at her.

—

Altair felt like his skin was in fire as he walked through the double glass doors of the bureau as they whooshed open. The place was familiar, but not in a good way. The inside was decorated in white, gray, red and black with huge windows taking up most of the building's front so the impressive lobby wasn't so oppressive.

The woman behind the counter smiled but her eyes were like knives. She might have been pretty but probably had training just like he did, though obviously not as much since she didn't bare a characteristic mark somewhere on her face like him.

"Hi, can I help you with something sir?" She asked cheerfully staring at the scar on Altair's lips.

"I'm here to see Ezio Auditore, he's expecting me."

"Can I get a name please?" she asked picking up the phone to call him.

"Altair," and she froze, staring at him her mouth popping open. "I don't have all day girl," he snarled and she quickly looked away and pressed a few buttons on the black wired phone.

"Hello Mr. Auditore? Yes, you have a visitor here to see you. He says his name is Altair... yes... yes... yes, of course sir," she said professionally every now and then glancing at Altair as if trying to convince herself he was real. Altair just stood there wanting to melt into the floor feeling very out of place here in his jeans, T-shirt and fuschia colored Converse chucks. He wanted to get this over with quickly because being here was just asking for trouble. He didn't want to be here and the sinking feeling that the Mentor would hear about this and ask his return was almost a physical strain on his shoulders. Why had he agreed to this again? "Excuse me," he cast his eyes at the receptionist despairingly. "Mr. Auditore is waiting for you in his office."

"And where is that?" he growled.

"Ah, tenth floor, there are signs," she eyed him warily. He nodded and left the front desk making his way to the elevators. Again they were familiar and he hated it. He hadn't been in this building in almost ten years and he'd promised himself and Maria he'd never step foot in it again. He was going to be in _so_ much trouble if she ever found out. Hopefully it wouldn't come to that.

The elevator dinged cheerily and the doors slid open revealing the tenth floor. His eyes narrowed in dislike and distrust. As promised thought there were signs and it wasn't hard to find Ezio's office. At least he didn't have a secretary, Altair would have died of shame.

The door opened quickly after he knocked, "There you are," Ezio gave him a reassuring smile.

"I want to get this over with," Altair snarled at him.

"Easy there, it shouldn't take long," and he led Altair into the room it looked similar to Ezio's own apartment except cleaner and with a large black desk sort of off center the middle of the room that bore a red engraving of the Order on the front that looked like a flattened teardrop. Ezio towed him over to the desk, the entire time Altair felt like he was being watched. In all actuality he probably was so he just tried to not think about it.

"So what do I have to do?" he growled sitting in the comfortable chair in front of Ezio's desk and tried to ignore the needles digging into his skin just from sitting there.

"Just look through these pictures. Sort them, that's all," Ezio placed a Manila folder on the desk in front of him.

"That's it?"

"Yep."

Altair narrowed his eyes at him, "No one comes in here and you don't leave," he said

"Okay," and Ezio sat at his desk. He didn't even question Altair's request because he would have asked for the same thing in his situation.

Altair grabbed the folder, ignoring Ezio, and put it on his lap snapping it open. Before he started he took a deep breath to steady his nerves. There was nothing to worry about, nothing would happen just because he was here. He blinked and for a moment his vision swam before righting itself and for a second he felt sick by the sudden visual change. It had been a long time since he'd done this.

He looked down at the first picture, their features were blurred slightly and even though it was a photograph the person's face shown with color. He quickly put it on the desk to the side and went to the next one. Like this he sorted through about two dozen pictures, most being gray, several being blue and a rare few showing white or even red. Wordlessly he sorted through them till he stopped at one his eyes narrowing into a glare.

"What the fuck is this?" he snarled at Ezio who'd been messing around on his computer. Ezio looked at him quickly and saw Altair glaring at him with bright yellow eyes holding up a photo.

"Excuse me?" he rose a curious brow at Altair not understanding what the problem was.

"He's _yellow_," Altair hissed hatefully, "are you trying to be funny?"

Ezio stared at him, "I didn't collect these people Altair," he said trying to calm Altair down who was looking around the office scowling and looking like he was ready to tear something apart. "They just told me to convince you to come in and sort them. That's it, I swear," he implored. Altair eyed him then looked at the offending photo before ripping it up and throwing it over his shoulder.

Quiet once more descended in the office save for the movement of papers made by Altair or Ezio messing with his computer. No more yellow images came up but about half way through the giant stack Altair's phone rung. All the color drained from his face and Ezio looked at him worriedly since they both knew that was Maria's ringtone and Altair wasn't supposed to be anywhere near this place.

He dug his phone from his pocket and pushed it between his shoulder and ear, "Hey babe," he said casually though was nervously flicking at the photos in his lap. Ezio watched curiously, eyes widening as Altair's entire face twisted into worry. "Okay, okay, I'll be right there," he promised and hung up. He set the remaining photos on the desk, "I need to go."

"Altair you said you'd-

"Fuck this Maria just went into labour!" Altair cried almost beside himself.

"Already? But she's early...

"Tell me something I don't know!" and he fled Ezio's office, the Italian made no move to stop him.

—

Raafe was watching the clock and realized it wasn't doing him any good. The minutes were not going to tick past any faster, nor was the the second hand moving it any greater speed. So that left him nothing to do but refocus on his teacher Ms. Stillman while his _real_ teacher sat at the desk reading now and then looking up to make sure the class was behaving. Raafe thought Ms. Stillman was really pretty even if she was kinda strict. But she was pretty and so Raafe was fine with it and like the rest of the boys in his class he was in love with her since she was also smart and actually could crack a joke. She was pretty awesome actually.

The only problem was that it was almost the end of the day and the last thing Raafe wanted to do was have to listen to the blonde teacher talking about science. He didn't even know what sort of science, he wasn't good at it anyways so his attention span was practically zero concerning the subject. He'd rather they be doing English work, or even better history. Raafe loved history, like his mum and wished he could take classes just for that subject since he didn't care about math, or science, or social studies or any of that other _boring_ stuff.

Several kids, Raafe included, tore their eyes away from Ms. Stillman when the phone on the teacher's desk rang. They hurriedly picked it up and the younger woman continued as if nothing had interrupted her. "Raafe?" the teacher said and Raafe perked up, kids turning around in their seats to look at him.

"Yes sir?" he asked just like his dad had taught him. Always be respectful to authority even if you didn't always mean it.

"Your uncle's is going to be picking you up from school today so don't get on the bus," he said.

"Which one?" Raafe had a few 'uncles' though he was sure he wasn't related to all of them.

"Audtitore?"

"Auditore," Raafe corrected automatically the same way he did when someone messed up his name (which happened _a lot_).

"Yes, that one," he nodded and Ms. Stillman called the class back to attention. Raafe wasn't listening though, he was too preoccupied by wondering why Uncle Ezio would be picking him up for. It had happened a few times before and Uncle Ezio said it was because mum and dad needed 'alone time'. It was always fun hanging out with Uncle Ezio though since he wasn't mum or dad and would let him get away with murder.

The bell couldn't ring soon enough and Raafe was practically out the door before the noise had died and running to the office where parents picked up their kids. He saw Uncle Ezio's sleek red sports car standing out amid the more pedestrian SUVs, mini-vans and sedans. To Raafe it reminded him of those fighting fish he saw in pet stores around all those other more common goldfish. Uncle Ezio was standing outside the car, leaning on the roof with his lips pursed slightly looking around boredly.

Raafe snuck up behind him before jumping right next to him, "Hey Uncle Ezio!" he cried.

It was like the man had a heart attack, "Geezus Raafe, don't do that, you're going to kill me one of these days," he scolded but was smiling at the same time and leaned down to give him a tight hug.

"How come I'm going home with you?" Raafe asked going around to the other side of the car and climbing in, throwing his bag into the backseat. "Do mum and dad need alone time?"

Ezio chuckled as he slid into the driver's seat, "No no _bambino_, nothing like that. Your mom's in the hospital having your little brother."

"Really?" Raafe was really excited to be a big brother since he wanted to have someone at home to play with and... well torture when his parents weren't in the mood for his shenanigans.

"Yep," Ezio nodded cheerfully, "Your dad's already there so you're going to be hanging out with me for a while," he said as he shifted the car into gear and broke from the line of sedentary cars.

"Sweet!"

—

Altair stood in front of the nursery room where rows of infants were sleeping peacefully in clear plastic tubs, pastel colored blankets coiled around their tiny forms. His amber eyes were burning into one of the buckets, they weren't kind eyes either but frustrated, hurt and maybe even a little angry. It was very hard for Altair to be angry at his own child though despite the ease he disliked ones that weren't. He'd been standing there for almost an hour now trying to convince himself everything was going to be okay but his mind couldn't come up with good enough scenarios where everything worked out all right.

With a sigh he leaned his forehead against the glass that allowed people to look in, his face falling slack as it refused to keep the bitterest angry look on his visage anymore. There had been... nothing he could do and he had to swallow down his regret before it overflowed and consumed him. Not an easy task when it was nearly all encompassing. He didn't have tears now, that had been earlier when he'd got the news, then had come unreasonable anger. That had been yesterday though and he'd calmed down since then, but probably not as much as he should. At least he hadn't had to worry about Raafe during this, he was with Ezio. Today though he'd have to deal with it and he wasn't looking forward to it.

His eyes flicked up looking into the nursery sadly. It shouldn't have happened like this. He was already fearing what was to come. He could change a diaper and feed a baby in his sleep but he still didn't know what to do. Maria had always-

"Dad!" Altair turned at hearing a familiar voice. Raafe was running towards him, Ezio following at a slower pace looking somber and sympathetic. Altair didn't look at his friend but instead turned to his son who was still happy and bright. He'd told Ezio not to tell him because he needed to. "Can I see my new brother?" he asked excitedly.

"Sure," he smiled just barely before picking him up with only slight difficulty. "That's him right there," he pointed at one of the babies swaddled in a pastel blue blanket and blue cap.

"He's so little," Raafe said.

"Yeah, littler than you were," he told Raafe

"Really?" Altair nodded, "What's his name?"

"Kamal."

Raafe pressed his face and hands to the glass, "Hi Kamal I'm ganna be the best big brother you could ever have," he said but the infant was sleeping. Turning around in Altair's arms he looked at him with a big grin on his face, "Can we go see mum?" he asked.

Altair's heart sank, "No, she's sleeping," he felt Ezio come up beside him. The Italian didn't say anything but his silence was comforting as he looked into the nursery.

"Oh, when will she wake up?" Altair lowered Raafe to the ground before kneeling in front of him putting his hands on the boy's shoulders. "Dad?" he asked his voice apprehensive.

"We can't go see mum Raafe cause she isn't going to be waking up," and he got to watch Raafe's entire face seem to melt and shift.

"No she isn't. She will," he said his voice slowly creeping up an octave. Raafe was old enough to know about death, but it had yet to actually touch his life personally. Altair didn't say anything, "She will wake up!" he insisted. Slowly Altair just shook his head and he hugged the boy when tears started flowing freely down his face. "I want mum," he blubbered into Altair's chest miserably.

"I'm sorry Raafe," Altair whispered holding him close, "but she's gone," he stroked his head gently trying to comfort him as best he could. There were no more words after that, just tears and crying.

A hand pressed onto his shoulder and he looked up, eyes vacant, Ezio was standing over him, "You okay?"

"No," he shook his head just a bit, "I'm not."

"It'll be fine Altair. You'll make it through this," he squeezed Altair's shoulder and only then did Altair realize Raafe wasn't crying anymore and he was limp against him. He'd fallen asleep, unable to take more emotional strain.

"I hope so," Altair looked up at Ezio sadly, Ezio only frowned, his face mirroring Altair's grief.

-fin-

* * *

To any of you who felt delight or glee because Maria is dead in this AU (and I know you're out there) I hope you feel really fucking bad right now. Honestly I got this idea and wrote this because that pissed me off so much. Altair was with that woman _for a reason_ and you're assholes for thinking otherwise.


	13. Short 5: How Adults Fight

Okay enough of that last chapter. Lets get back to Altair being a badass mmmkay?

* * *

It had started at lunch and had just snowballed from there. Malik wasn't sure exactly how the fight had started only that he had had to drag Raafe Ibn-La'Ahad off some other boy with a bloody nose and a black eye. Raafe himself was practically untouched except for a fat lip and a scowl plastered across his normally calm demeanor. The other boy, Richard Newman, was in the nurse's office currently getting looked over while Raafe sat in one of the uncomfortable chairs outside of Ridrigo's office looking sour, slouching so much he was practically laying down. Malik was sitting across from him eyeing him disappointedly and the middle schooler wasn't meeting his eyes. He should know better than to fight on school grounds.

Inside the assistant dean's office Richard's father was talking in hot angry tones, his voice booming through the heavy wooden door. It was obvious he was pissed.

"Hey Malik," the fourteen year old asked speaking around his swollen lip. He'd stopped adding Mister in front of Malik's name a year or so ago though now he wished he didn't, at least not at school.

"What?"

"When's my dad getting here?"

"He said he was on his way," was all Malik said. They both looked down the hall when the front doors opened. Raafe shrunk into his chair when they saw it was Altair. He spoke in a quiet voice to the receptionist before his sharp amber eyes flashed down the hall towards them. Before he made a move though Rodrigo's door opened and Mr. Newman stormed out in a fury and stomped down to the nurse's office. From inside Malik heard Rodrigo sigh heavily like he had a massive headache.

Malik had only taken his eyes off Altair for a second but suddenly he was down the hall, his steps deceptively silent on the tile. Raafe was looking anywhere but at his father who radiated coolness. "Am I in trouble?" he asked looking at his shoes.

"We'll see," was Altair's clipped response and moved into view of Rodrigo in the doorway and introduced himself stepping into the office as he did so. After a few seconds he called Raafe in and the young man slipped off the chair like his bones were suddenly made of rubber and slouched into the office hands shoved into the pockets of his dark gray hoodie. Malik knew better than to leave. As the person who'd broken up the fight he'd have to make his own statement to the assistant dean once the parents had been dealt with and before any serious punishment was officially dealt out (it be Raafe loosing his scholarship or he be sent on suspension, or even expulsion).

The tones coming out from the office were distinctly more calm than those from Mr. Newman earlier and the door wasn't even closed. At one point Raafe was asked to tell his version of the story since it was already common knowledge that he'd thrown the first punch that had given Richard that wonderful shiner on his left eye.

"He called you a _what_?" Altair's voice was like an icy whip when Raafe got to one part of his story.

"He called me a terrorist," Raafe said and Malik leaned around in his chair to see into the office. Rodrigo had gone stiff and Altair had his shoulders locked one hand on the arm of the chair looking about to snap it clean off. Malik didn't need to see his face to know what he looked like. It was that same terrifying look he got when something terrible happen but he rarely ever saw, the velociraptor leer that always unnerved him to the point of pure uncomfortableness. "Then he said my mom was dead cause my dad was a sinner and-

Altair said and said something in Arabic to Raafe cutting him off and in about four seconds the teen was out of the room and closing the door slowly.

"Everything okay in there?" Malik asked cautiously and saw Raafe swallow.

"Dad… was really pissed," he turned to Malik carefully finally releasing the handle.

"I bet," was all Malik said, "C'mere," he beckoned and Raafe went. He grabbed Raafe by the chin and tilted his head this way and that to get a good look at his lip. He'd be fine but that lip needed some ice on it. "C'mon, lets go get some ice on this while your dad talks to Mr. Borgia." He stood up and directed Raafe towards the teacher's lounge in the office so they didn't have to deal with the Newmans and found some ice in the fridge's freezer wrapping it in paper towel and told him to hold it there. "Did he really say that stuff?" Malik asked.

"And some other stuff," Raafe mumbled around the make-shift ice pack. "I hope his nose is broken," he glowered. "How much trouble am I in Malik?"

"… I don't know," he said truthfully. "What you did was pretty serious."

"Yeah but-" he was cut off when they heard Mr. Newman yelling again. Raafe instantly dropped the paper towel wrapped ice and darted out of the lounge. Malik was quick on his heels and they weren't the only ones peering cautiously around the corner into the assistant dean's hall at Mr. Newman giving Altair a rather large chunk of his mind. It was rather comical, Mr. Newman was about four inches taller than Altair and white with a nice lobster-red tan on his forearms with shockingly black hair, like he dyed it that color. He was hollering at Altair about his son and how dare Raafe lay a hand on his boy who was one of the best football players at Masyaf. And Altair just stood there silently, arms folded across his chest staring at him.

"Got nothing to say towel head?" Mr. Newman finally sneered when Altair didn't speak.

"Expect to hear from my lawyer," was all Altair said his amber eyes practically blazing so hot it was almost as though he wanted to set the taller man on fire, "I will sue you into oblivion for your son's and your slander against me and my son," and then he turned and walked down the hall not looking back. "Raafe, go get your things from your locker, we're going home."

"Am I getting punished?"

"No. You just have detention tomorrow with Mr. Al-Sayf," he cast a look at Malik.

"Okay."

"I'll be out in the car," he said as Raafe dashed off giving Mr. Newman a wide berth who was just sort of staring after Altair as if he couldn't believe the other man had just blown him off like that. "I'll see you later tonight," he said just to Malik and leaned over to kiss him on the lips briefly before leaving, still not looking at the other man. Malik knew exactly what Altair had just done too. He'd just given Mr. Newman the biggest 'fuck you' imaginable. Malik grinned privately to himself at the thought as the door to the outside swung closed.

-fin-


	14. Short 6: New Things

There were a few things Altair was good at. One was saving a goal another was doing some of the _dirtiest_ things Malik had ever thought about, writing (of course), and another, surprisingly was cooking. Then again he had to feed to two kids and Altair was to good of a dad to let his kids eat crap. From what Malik knew Altair had cooked after his wife had died, Malik thought it could have been a coping mechanism from how Ezio described how be first started learning. Fanatical, obsessive even. Good coping mechanism Malik decided since he was well adjusted it seemed. Got him home cooked dinner just about every night at any rate. He could live with that.

Which what was happening right now. Altair was in the kitchen, making dinner. Malik was totally infatuated with watching him too.

"You know what would really love," Malik said from the counter.

"What?" Altair asked after checking something in the oven. Malik wasn't exactly sure what, but it smelled delicious. "You're about to say something perverted," he said seeing Malik's face and his grin.

"I would really love to come home and you making me dinner in just an apron."

Altair blinked at him before glancing over at the TV where Kamal was sitting watching it. "No," he said sounding like he wanted to add a 'fuck' before it but he didn't curse around his kids. He cursed sure, he did enough at night but never around his kids. "You're weird."

"Right. I'm weird," Malik said giving him a significant look and Altair flushed.

"Be useful and help me clean up," Altair said motioning to the mess of a kitchen. Raafe had come in earlier and it was like a twister had hit. Malik slid away from the counter and went into the kitchen to help him.

Malik looked over when heavy childish footsteps came towards them. "Daddy," Kamal said standing just outside the kitchen. Altair had his kids trained well on what they were and weren't allowed to do. One of them was come into the kitchen when he cooked without permission.

"What is it?" Altair wasn't looking at him though.

"Play with me."

Altair looked back now, "Not right now buddy, I'm making dinner," Altair smiled at him softly.

"But daddy," he whined, pouting. Oh bother, Raafe already was starting to act like a miniature Altair only without all the secrecy, Kamal was going the same way it seemed.

"Kamal," Altair said as he looked away, in that tone everyone in the house knew.

Kamal pouted, folding his arms and looking sour. "Baba will you play with me then?" he looked right at Malik when he said it.

"Kamal I said no," Altair said with a sigh.

"Baba didn't say no though," he said.

Altair turned around again, "Oh," then he looked at Malik and grinned, "Well baba do you want to play with Kamal?"

"Me?"

Altair chuckled, "Seems so."

"Kamal you know my name's Malik," Malik said.

"I know," he grinned showing some of his missing milk teeth, "but your my baba."

"Okay, what does that mean?" he looked at Altair hoping for some clarification. He didn't speak Arabic or whatever kid language Kamal was speaking right now.

"Its Arabic," Altair leaned back against the counter. "It means father." Now it was Malik's turn to blush.

"Baba, play with me," Kamal said, he obviously saw nothing weird about this. Then again he was five and his only real memories were of Altair alone or with Malik. Malik looked over at Altair who was just seeing what he would do. He admitted nothing like this had ever happened before.

"Ah... okay," Malik said. He went over to Kamal who grabbed his hand and dragged him back towards his room grinning. It wasn't the first time he'd played with Kamal but this was the first time he'd ever called Malik baba, it was... strange. Sort of, but then he'd never dated anyone with kids before. So maybe this was normal.

-fin-


	15. Short 7: Buffalo

Sup guys. Miss me?

* * *

There was a box in Altair's room and Malik had no idea what was in it. As it was he'd only just discovered it recently, but it was old, worn and looked like it had been open and closed hundreds of times. It wasn't very big either, about the size of two shoe boxes put next to each other but it was made of steel and had a combination lock.

He'd first found it in their closet. Yes their closet. Altair had convinced him to actually move in a few months ago, which was probably why it was only now why he found it. It was hidden artfully under the pile of shirts Altair threw into the corner and just wore whenever he didn't feel like actually getting dressed for the day. Malik had found it because he'd decided to do laundry, including that nasty nest of shirts. He'd found it under them.

He hadn't asked Altair about it yet though. He knew his boyfriend, he felt like he was a teenager when he referred to Altair as such, was a very private man and other than a few hints or getting Ezio raging drunk so that his tongue slipped (never a lot. He was a surprisingly with it drunk) and he could glean a bit of information about Altair from him. Altair didn't even talk about his wife though that was easy to learn about because all he had to do was ask Raafe about her. He also didn't talk about his life before she died to when he dropped out of high school. Malik was still amazed that such a smart man like Altair had actually dropped out of high school. But that was all semantics really. The point was that Altair didn't talk about his past and that metal box was very obviously something from his past so that meant that by default Altair wouldn't want to talk about it.

It still bugged Malik. He wanted to know what was in the box, badly. It took him about a month to work up the nerve to ask Altair about it.

He'd picked when to ask carefully. After sex. He knew that Altair didn't slow down like most people did after sex. Instead he just sped up and he usually stayed in bed only until Malik was asleep before slipping out and going to his office. He was also a lot more impressionable after sex and more likely to agree to things when asked. Tonight would be no different and Malik knew that.

"Altair," he gently nudged the younger man who was lying on his stomach with a relaxed look on his face.

"Hmmm," was Altair's response and pressed his face in his pillow.

Malik ran his hand down Altair's back, fingers trailing through a light sheen of sweat. "What's in that lock box?" he asked in a tone where it didn't sound like he cared that much but was simply casually curious.

"Lock box?" Altair turned his head to face Malik a look of confusion on his face.

"Yeah, the metal one," Malik shrugged.

"Don't worry about it," Altair said in a flat tone. "It doesn't matter."

"So then tell me what's in it," Malik prodded.

"Malik. Drop it," and Malik's brows went up curiously at the sharpness in his tone. "You don't need to know."

"Fine, fine," Malik said gently and leaned over to kiss his cheek. Altair hummed and seemed content to drop it like he said, pressing his face back into his pillow, his body relaxing into the mattress. "I wish you would trust me enough to tell me," Malik said softly.

Altair groaned, "Malik. Drop it. Seriously. Its just some stuff from before Maria died," Altair said in a soft, tight voice and Malik knew that he'd overstepped himself. Altair didn't talk about Maria often, or even mention her. He knew Altair still thought about her though since he'd once found a picture on Altair's desk of a woman who looked like Kamal. He hadn't mentioned it though since the younger man could still be in love with his dead wife as well as him.

But before Maria died... that was stuff Malik knew even less about. "Sorry," he said.

Altair sighed, "It isn't that I don't trust you... it's just I don't like to think about it. I'm not that guy who needed that box anymore. Just forget about it."

"Okay. But," Altair's eyes flashed, "you have to actually stay in bed all night," he teased him. Altair rolled his eyes but didn't move. Malik grinned at him and dragged the covers over the both of them.

—

The next morning Malik glared at the empty bed next to him. Damn that man sometimes. He rubbed his eyes and shut the alarm clock off before crawling out of bed and going to the shower. As he did he heard Kamal's voice and the sound of cartoon from somewhere in the house.

Once he'd showered and dressed he went outside to find Altair making breakfast, Kamal peering over the counter to watch him. Raafe was sleeping in to the very last moment so Malik wasn't surprised to not see him there. "There you are," Malik said wrapping an arm around Altair's waist as he made French toast. "You weren't working earlier were you?"

"No. Kamal came into our room at five in the morning," he grumbled. "So... breakfast."

"Baba!" Kamal called and Malik grinned at the boy. "Daddy says I can't go into the kitchen."

"Exactly, you don't want to get burnt do you?" Malik asked him.

"I want some juice," Kamal said. One track mind that boy had.

Malik sighed and shook his head, "All right, baba will get you some juice."

As he went to the fridge Altair yelled for Raafe to wake up for breakfast. Of course there was no answer, where Altair had insomnia Raafe could sleep through anything. Though he guessed that was usual of boys going through puberty. "No, baba! Not that cup," Kamal insisted and Malik sent him a look though knew full well he couldn't deny the boy it so he got the other one and when Kamal grinned at him he grinned back. "Thank you," he said when Malik put the cup in front of him.

"Hey, go wake up my lazy son," Altair nudged him.

"He's your son, why do I have to do it?" he whined.

"Oh shut up and do it," and Altair shoved him towards Raafe's door. Malik, because he was an adult, stuck his tongue out at him and went to Raafe's room.

"Raafe, time to get up," he called knocking. No answer. "Raafe," he called before shrugging and opening the door. "C'mon Raafe breakfast. I don't want to be late for work because of you," he said and went over to the bed. He reached down to the bundle and his brows furrowed when his hand sunk into the lump.

"Raafe?" he asked and pulled the blanket back. It was just a pile of pillows. "Raafe?" he went to look in the closet, nothing, and under the bed. He checked the bathroom, their room and even Altair's office before he let himself get worried. "Altair," he said hanging on the edge of the wall around the kitchen.

"Yeah?" he was busily giving Kamal his breakfast of French toast with syrup and strawberries.

"Raafe come out here?"

"Huh?" Altair rose his brows at Malik.

"He cone out here? I can't find him."

Something flashed across Altair's face and he looked slightly pale. "You couldn't find him?"

"No. I checked his room, the bathroom, our room and even the office."

"He isn't out here," Altair said. "Make sure he chews," he told Malik, motioning to Kamal and walking past Malik heading towards Raafe's room.

"Ah! Kamal, no," Malik grabbed the fork from the kid's hand which had a piece of toast on it that was practically the entire slice. "Cut your toast," he chided and cut the toast for him. Kamal made a face at him. "That's a lovely face, now don't choke or baba will be really upset."

Kamal frowned, "No."

"Yes."

"No. I don't want you to be mad," Kamal frowned.

"Then eat properly and-

"I told you he's not here... yes I checked... no... no... you're an idiot," he turned when he heard Altair talking on his phone in the hallway. "Just come over see for yourself. Yes now," Altair ended in a hiss.

"What was that?" Malik asked.

"Nothing big, just Ezio," Altair shrugged.

"What about Raafe?" Malik asked. Altair didn't say anything. "Altair where's Raafe?"

"Did he go with that man this morning?" Kamal asked suddenly his face stuffed with food as he ate and talked at the same time.

Altair went over to his younger son, "What man?"

"He said he was your friend daddy and said I should go sleep with you this morning," he said.

"Did he say what his name was?" Kamal shook his head.

"Someone you know took your son?" Malik asked in a disbelieving voice. Altair ignored Malik and spoke in Arabic to Kamal. Malik had an infuriating idea that he was doing it so Malik wouldn't hear.

"Malik, do me a favor," Altair said and helped Kamal out of his stool.

"Huh?"

"Take Kamal to Rauf's place would you?" and the boy went to his room.

"What? Why? Altair what the hell is going on?"

Altair smiled a cold, tight smile. "Just a lot of bullshit you don't need to worry about. Please."

"Will he be okay there?"

"Safe enough," he said mouth tight.

"Baba," Malik looked down when the five year old grabbed onto his hand. "We're going to Uncle Rauf's right?" he asked grinning, obviously he didn't understand what was going on.

"Yeah," Malik said.

"Thanks," Altair said.

"And what about you?"

"Ezio's on his way."

"Should I come back after I drop him off?"

Altair hesitated for half a second. "No, go to work, act normal."

"Right," Malik said sarcastically.

"Well as normal as you can then," Altair growled. "I don't want you getting into this."

"Then tell me what's wrong."

"No," Altair frowned. "Malik, please, just do this."

He sighed, "Fine. You owe me for this," he said. "C'mon Kamal, lets go see Rauf."

"Awesome!" he cried and Malik pulled him out of the house to his car.

-To be Continued


End file.
